Tomando El Control
by Naru-NenaBlinD
Summary: -No,¿Naruto que piensas hacer? ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-" dijo mientras el rubio se arrodillaba "-Ya me has alejado de ti Sakura, pero ahora sere yo el que mande, pienso hacerte mia sea como sea-" Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno, Lemmon grafico. Rating: M. Este fic esta BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD!
1. Comienzo

**ACLARACI****ONES:**

**1*** Tiene bastante** LEMMON o mas bien HENTAI** **(**_perver´s_**)**

**2*** También tiene un lenguaje** DURO****(**_no apto para menores de 15__**)**_

**3***El dueño de este Fic es**masthema****. (****_Me dio permiso para publicar el Fic aquí_****)**

**4*****_ Masashi Kishimoto_**** es el creador de**** Naruto.**

**5*** Hay muchas parejas:** NaruHina, NaruIno, **pero el principal es**"NARUSAKU"**

**6* Habrá****: tríos sexuales, lesbianismo y mucha perversión**

Y la más importante

7* Si no dejan **REVIEWS **no hay**Continuación**….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

**CAP. 1* Comienzo ***

Cronológicamente nos situamos en el Shippuden, en la invasión de Pein a Konoha, Naruto consiguió destruirlo, después de un año de perseguir al resto de la banda el pudo matarlos a todos, incluido a Madara. Sasuke quiso resistirse a ser devuelto a la aldea pero Naruto fue aplastantemente mas fuerte, tal y como dijo años atrás consiguió devolverlo a Konoha tras romperle brazos y piernas, su equipo huyo al ver la fuerza de Naruto.

Tras regresarlo a la aldea Sakura se enfado un poco por verlo en tan malas condiciones pero le agradeció con un abrazo el que hubiese cumplido su promesa. En un principio todo fue a las mil maravillas, con los cuidados de Sakura Sasuke empezó a aceptar el quedarse en la aldea, en un primer momento Naruto intento apartarse de Sakura, pues pensaba que una vez que tuviese al pelinegro el ya no le seria necesario, pero esta le sorprendió quedando varias veces con el por semana, las noches que no se pasaba en el hospital se las pasaba cenando con el rubio o saliendo a pasear.

Naruto al ver esto sintió renacer la esperanza de que su amor seria correspondido, en la aldea se le veía de otra forma desde que acabo con Pein, havia sido ascendido a Jounin de elite en una sesión extraordinaria del consejo y eran muchos los shinobis que solicitaban trabajar con el, todo parecía ser perfecto hasta ese dia, ese dia en que Naruto se quitaría la mascara que ni el mismo savia que tenia puesta.

-

-

-

Era un dia como cualquier otro, Sakura y Naruto estaban comiendo en el Ichiraku.

Naruto: No pensaba que hoy me invitarías a comer, pensaba que estarías todo el dia con el teme en el hospital. -dijo feliz mientras comía ramen, a su lado Sakura comía lo mismo y parecía muy feliz.

Sakura: a decir verdad le hemos dado el alta esta mañana, Tsunade-sensei me ha encargado que salga dentro de dos horas para una misión y cuando te he visto por la calle he pensado que tenia tiempo de venir a comer contigo.

Naruto: ¿que la vieja te envía a una misión sin mi? eso no es seguro Sakura-chan -dijo algo molesto, pero ella le replico enseguida.

Sakura: ya no somos genins, ahora somos Jounins y es normal que nos envíen a alguna misión en solitario, no te preocupes Naruto se cuidarme sola.

Naruto: se que eres muy fuerte pero aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. -Sakura le sonrió.

Sakura: eres tan lindo Naruto, no se que haría sin ti, probablemente estaría todo el dia en el hospital con Sasuke-kun y la mitad del tiempo se lo pasa estudiando técnicas, es algo aburrido.

Naruto: jejeje ese teme nunca cambiara.

Sakura: en realidad si que ha cambiado algo -dijo ligeramente emocionada.  
Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie todavía pero... me ha pedido que me case con el!! -dijo emocionada, Naruto sintió como su corazón se agrietaba como el cristal.

Naruto: ¿q-que?

Sakura: si, hace unos días me lo pidió en el hospital, dijo que ya era hora de sentar la cabeza y tener una familia, kiaaaa! estoy emocionada, lastima que sea algo aburrido, pero por suerte te tengo a ti para charlar y distraerme que sino me aburriría mucho.

Naruto se sentía fatal en ese momento, durante este tiempo el pensó que ella se acercaba mas a el porque sentía algo pero en realidad solo lo utilizaba para distraerse, solo le daba el servicio de un perro al cual mandas a que te recoja algo o le pides que te haga alguna tontería para que te divierta.  
Se sentía utilizado, destrozado, abandonado... aquello era sin duda el final, hacia unos meses sentía que la havia perdido pero ella la volvió a llevar hasta el solo para abandonarlo una vez mas y se pregunto si aquello lo estaría haciendo inconscientemente o si deliberadamente estaría haciéndole daño.  
Volvió a mirar sus verdes ojos y las fuerzas lo abandonaron, no consiguió gritar su frustración pues lo único que salio de sus labios fue un...

Naruto: me alegro por ti Sakura-chan.

Sakura: gracias a ti Naruto por fin podré estar con el, sin ti esto no habría pasado -aquello fue un golpe aun mas duro y las grietas de su corazón se hicieron aun mas grandes, Sakura miro el reloj- Vaya, se me hace tarde -salto de su silla, cojio una mochila que tenia al lado de la barra y salio corriendo- Me marcho, paga tu, ¿vale?

Naruto se quedo sentado despidiéndola con la mano y con cara de entupido, tras terminar de comerse su plato de forma automática dejo el dinero sobre la barra y se fue caminando como un zombi a su casa, al entrar miro hacia todos lados y solo vio un apartamento vació, se tumbo boca abajo en su cama y empezó a llorar, primero mordiéndose la lengua pero después apretándose la almohada contra la cara para ahogar sus gritos de angustia, lloro y lloro hasta que no pudo mas, después de una horas se quedo sentado sobre la cama mirando la pared de enfrente, ahí sobre la estantería vio un libro "Icha Icha" que su sensei le havia regalado durante sus viajes, se levanto lo cojio y se sentó en la misma posición mientras abrazaba el libro.

Naruto: cuanta falta me haces ahora ero-senin, si de algo sabias tu es de la vida y del amor, ¿que me dirías ahora? -y como si un ángel le hablase directamente a su mente le vino una imagen de años antes de su maestro diciéndole "ante el mal de amores medicina de hombres"- eso es, sake, saldré ahora mismo a emborracharme, si a el le funcionaba a mi también me tendría que funcionar.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se lavo la cara, se puso su gabardina roja y salio de su casa rumbo a la zona de bares de la aldea, eran las nueve de la noche y por ser un miércoles apenas quedaba nadie en las calles, paso por delante de un bar que parecía tranquilo y cuando iva a entrar escucho que alguien lo llamaba, giro la cabeza y vio a al sonriente Rock Lee.

Lee: hola Naruto, ¿que haces por aquí a esta hora?

Naruto: hola Lee -dijo con poco animo- he venido a tomar una copa.

Lee: bien, te acompañare -Naruto recordó algo y empezó a sudar frió.

Naruto: pero… ¿tú no te volvías loco cuando bebías? -Lee levanto el dedo pulgar

Lee: eso es, por eso me estoy entrenando

Naruto: ¿entrenando?

Lee: si, aumento mi resistencia al alcohol a base de grandes ingesta de sake. -a Naruto le salio una gota en la cabeza.

Naruto: o sea que te emborrachas a menudo.

Lee: si, ahora ya puedo beber sin volverme loco, vamos adentro que para esta noche tengo un reservado.

Ambos entraron y el barman saludo a Lee, Naruto le siguió hasta un reservado que era básicamente un rincón con un biombo que permitía algo de intimidad, el camarero trajo dos botellas grandes de sake sin que le dijeran nada, debía ser lo que bebía siempre Lee, el cejudo sirvió una copa y se la ofreció a Naruto, antes de tomarse el una se fijo en que Naruto la olia y la miraba de una manera extraña.

Lee: ¿no me digas que es tu primer trago de sake? -el rubio afirmo y Lee se emociono, con lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas- me alegro de compartir contigo este sagrado momento amigo mío, por ser hoy tu primera vez pago yo, bebe lo que quieras, ¡¡¡SALUD!!!

Brindaron y Lee se bebió su copa de un trago, Naruto no quiso ser menos e hizo lo mismo, al sentir el licor quemando su garganta tosió y Lee se rió mientras tomaba una segunda copa

Lee: jejeje, a todos les quema al principio, el secreto esta en entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. -le lleno otra copa que Naruto volvió a tragar de golpe, esta vez no le havia quemado tanto y sentía ligeramente como su cabeza se hacia mas ligera.

Poco a poco fue presa de las copas que Lee le llenaba una y otra vez y cada entupido comentario de su amigo le parecía mas gracioso, hablaban de las mas entupidas cosas que habían echo y reían, por unos momentos olvido todo, pero en la vida de Naruto la alegría nunca es duradera.  
Escucho como unos hombres estaban sentados al otro lado del biombo, su conversación intereso al rubio pues su amigo estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa.

Hombre: ¿has Oido la ultima? el Uchiha a salido del hospital.

Otro: ¿el traidor?

Hombre: ese mismo, se dice que van a concederle el indulto, pues muchos piensan que hizo mucho bien a la aldea cuando mato al renegado Itachi Uchiha y al maldito de Orochimaru.

Otro: ¿que me dices?

Hombre: y no te lo pierdas, por el cuartel ambu se rumorea que el consejo tiene puesto sobre el sus ojos como posible candidato a Hokage cuando se retire la quinta.

Otro: espera un momento no decían que el mejor candidato seria Uzumaki Naruto?

Hombre: ningún ninja de esta aldea duda de su fuerza, yo mismo he trabajado con el y es un tipo que impresiona pero por desgracia en las elecciones lo que mas cuenta es la política y tener a un Uchiha como jefe a algunos les parece que impresionaría al mundo Shinobi.

Otro: a veces da asco el grupito del consejo.

De esta y otras cosas estuvieron hablando durante veinte minutos hasta que se levantaron y se fueron, Naruto no daba crédito a lo que havia escuchado, no solo havia perdido a la mujer que amaba sino que seria a manos otra vez de su mejor amigo que perdería también su sueño.

Porque demonios lo seguía llamando amigo?, recordó cuando lo salvo de morir cuando lucharon contra Haku y ya no recordó nada mas que el hubiese echo por ayudarlo y maldita sea si alguna vez tuvo alguna deuda con el ya le havia pagado con intereses, se empezó a enfurecer y se sintió mareado de golpe, dejo durmiendo a Lee en la mesa del reservado y salio a la calle, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de pararse a vomitar y después se sintió mucho mejor, a medida que caminaba desaparecían los efectos del sake, hasta que llego a u parque cerca de la entrada y se tumbo sobre la hierva y se quedo dormido.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AVANCE:**

_Las grietas de su corazón estallaron en mil pedazos, aun havia encontrado otra forma mas de hacerle daño, no solo se casaría con el carbón de Sasuke sino que además quería obligarle a ser el padrino de sus hijos, para que a cada momento tuviera que ver lo que perdió, lo que ella nunca le quiso dar, sintió que de alguna manera su vida se terminaba y empezó a temblar, hasta que en un instante... dejo de temblar._

Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo vio de pie, mirando al vació fijamente, lo cojio por los hombros y tiro de el para meterlo en la cama pero no se movió ni un milímetro, tiro con mas fuerza pero seguía clavado al suelo, cuando levanto la cara vio que Naruto la miraba fijamente con unos ojos que le dieron miedo.

Sakura: ¿Naruto?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Espero y les guste este nuevo Fic.

**Masthema****-Sama ****es el creador (****_ya lo dije al principio_****)**

**Espero y dejen ****REVIEWS**** para el siguiente. Cáp.**

_NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	2. ¡¡NO PORFAVOR!

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1*** Tiene bastante** LEMMON o mas bien HENTAI** **(**_perver´s_**)**

**2*** También tiene un lenguaje** DURO (**_no apto para menores de 15__**)**_

**3***El dueño de este Fic es **masthema****. (**_**Me dio permiso para publicar el Fic aquí**_**)**

**4***_** Masashi Kishimoto**_** es el creador de Naruto.**

**5*** Hay muchas parejas:** NaruHina, NaruIno, **pero el principal es**"NARUSAKU"**

**6* Habrá: tríos sexuales, lesbianismo y mucha perversión**

Y la más importante

7* Si no dejan **REVIEWS **no hay **Continuación**….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

**CAP. 2 * ¡¡NO, PORFAVOR!! ***

Avanzando de árbol en árbol Sakura regresaba a la aldea decepcionada, pensaba que la misión tardaría días en terminarla, pero al final solo le llevo unas horas, ya serian las dos de la madrugada cuando llego a la aldea y tras reportarse en el puesto de guardia se encamino directo a su casa, acortando por el parque.  
Al pasar vio un bulto rojo y sintió curiosidad, se acerco un poco y vio que se trataba de una persona, mas concretamente se trataba de Naruto, al acercarse sintió el fuerte olor a sake y dedujo que estaría borracho.

Sakura: que raro, yo pensaba que Naruto no bebía, no puedo dejarle aquí o se resfriara, mejor lo llevo a su casa.

Sakura lo sacudió un poco y el rubio vio a la pelirrosa levantándolo y pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros, pensaba decirle que estaba bien, pero cuando aspiro el perfume del cabello de Sakura decidió que dejaría que ella lo llevase hasta su casa, por lo que hizo como si estuviese más borracho de lo que estaba.

Naruto: Sakura, ¿donde estoy?

Sakura: estas en mitad del parque y borracho, hay que ver que comportamiento para el futuro Hokage.

Naruto: jejejeje, ¿quien será Hokage? -dijo de forma lastimosa, la pelirrosa no le dio importancia a la actitud de su amigo, no se puede tomar en serio a un borracho

Lo cargo hasta su casa y le saco las llaves del bolsillo para abrir la puerta, una vez dentro Naruto se quedo de pie mientras ella le abría las sabanas para acostarlo, le quito la gabardina, Naruto al ver las atenciones de Sakura se sintió mal.

Naruto: lo siento. -dijo presa de la tristeza, ella ni se dio la vuelta, solo aparto la manta para meterlo en la cama. Naruto pensó – "lo único bueno de esto es que todo por fin a terminado, ya no queda nada que puedan hacerme o quitarme." -pero se equivocaba.

Sakura: no pasa nada, pero debes olvidarte de la bebida, sino Sasuke y yo no te haremos padrino de los hijos que tengamos.

Las grietas de su corazón estallaron en mil pedazos, aun había encontrado otra forma mas de hacerle daño, no solo se casaría con el maldito de Sasuke sino que además quería obligarle a ser el padrino de sus hijos, para que a cada momento tuviera que ver lo que perdió, lo que ella nunca le quiso dar, sintió que de alguna manera su vida se terminaba y empezó a temblar, hasta que en un instante... dejo de temblar.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo vio de pie, mirando al vació fijamente, lo cojio por los hombros y tiro de el para meterlo en la cama pero no se movió ni un milímetro, tiro con mas fuerza pero seguía clavado al suelo, cuando levanto la cara vio que Naruto la miraba fijamente con unos ojos que le dieron miedo.

Sakura: ¿Naruto?

No respondió con palabras, pero de un rápido movimiento la cojio del cuello, Sakura no pudo reaccionar cuando el la tiro sobre su cama violentamente y se dio un golpe en la cabeza que la atonto durante unos instantes, cuando se le paso el aturdimiento y abrió los ojos vio a Naruto quitándose la chaqueta.

Sakura: ¿a que ha venido eso idiota? ¡¡Me has echo daño!! -dijo mientras se agarraba la nuca, Naruto se quito la camisa quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba, Sakura se puso cada vez mas nerviosa- ¿que estas haciendo?

Naruto: siempre lo he echo todo por ti, sin esperar nada a cambio, siempre cuidando de ti, recibiendo golpes por ti, sin recibir nada mas que insultos y mas golpes, dejando de lado mis sueños por traer a ese desagradecido de Sasuke. Ahora el llega y en un momento todos le dan lo que yo he tenido que sangrar para conseguir, todo me lo esta quitando de las manos, pero antes de que eso suceda yo me quedare con algo suyo y serás tu Sakura, la que me lo de, por las buenas o por la malas voy a cobrarme todo mi esfuerzo.

Ya nada le importaba, no podían quitarle nada, porque no tenia nada y la expectativa de ver la feliz vida en pareja de aquellos dos lo havia acabado de matar, el había echo el esfuerzo por ellos y no solo acabaría siendo abandonado sino que ni siquiera podría cumplir su sueño, se quito las botas y los pantalones dispuesto a tomar lo que por una noche seria suyo, al diablo las consecuencias.

Sakura miro aterrorizada como el rubio se quitaba la ropa, entonces recordó que estaba sobre su cama y descarto la idea de lo que iba a pasar, entro en pánico.

Sakura: NO, ¿Naruto que piensas hacer? ¡¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!! -dijo mientras el rubio se arrodillaba sobre la cama y se acercaba a ella que huyo hasta que la pared le impidió retroceder.

Naruto: ya me has alejado de ti Sakura, pero ahora seré yo el que mande, pienso hacerte mía sea como sea. -se lanzo sobre ella.

Sakura intento golpearle pero la fuerza no llegaba a sus puños, el le cojio las muñecas y le aparto las manos, pego su boca a la suya, Sakura sintió el olor a sake mientras luchaba tanto por liberarse del firme agarre del rubio como por impedir que su lengua entrase en su boca.  
Pero perdió las dos batallas cuando el rubio le separo los dientes con la punta de su lengua y consiguió arrebatarle su primer beso, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y ya no pararían esa noche, que solo havia empezado, después de unos lentos eternos para la pelirrosa Naruto se separo sin soltarle las manos, Sakura se revolvió una vez mas.

Sakura: Naruto estas borracho, ¡¡SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!! -ordeno furiosa- si me sueltas podemos olvidarlo y seguir como siempre. -esto enfureció aun mas a Naruto, cojio con una sola mano las finas muñecas de la chica y con su mano libre le arranco el top y el sostén, dejándola expuesta al aire- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooo!!!!!

Naruto: he tomado tu primer beso Sakura, ahora voy a tomar todo lo demás. -Sakura se revolvía y lloraba al tiempo que el apretaba y chupaba sus pechos.

Sakura: no, por favor, Naruto no me hagas esto, somos amigos, tu siempre decías que me protegerías -Naruto separo un momento la boca de el pecho de ella y apretando mas la mano que agarraba el otro pecho para hacerle daño le respondió

Naruto: y siempre lo he echo, te he protegido de todos, pero nunca dije nada sobre mi mismo.

Y volvió a la tarea, succionando sus pechos con la boca alternándose de uno a otro, no paro hasta que toda la piel de la pelirrosa estuvo cubierta de su saliva y sus pezones duros como rocas por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos, succionándolos con fuerza y mordisqueándolos hasta hacer gritar a la pelirrosa.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AVANCE:**

_Se levanto de donde estaba y Sakura pensó que quizás iba a soltarla__, pero no podía estar mas equivocada, inmediatamente se arrodillo al lado de su cabeza, cuando ella giro la cara vio un enorme pene de no menos de 26 cm. completamente erecto apuntando a su boca._

Naruto: si eres buena en reproducción humana… sabrás lo que espero que hagas. -Sakura palideció.

Sakura: no pensaras... - no pudo terminar la frase porque de un solo empujón Naruto le metió su pene hasta la garganta.

-

-

-

-

-

**HOLA!!!!**

Espero y todos estén bien…aquí les traigo la continuación.

GRACIAS a todos por los REVIEWS…. **Masthema~Sama **estará súper contento, ustedes son su fuente de inspiración.

En el **PROXIMO** capitulo habrá **LEMMON**…

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**_

_NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PRIXIMA…_


	3. Tu No Eres Asi

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1*** Tiene bastante** LEMMON o mas bien HENTAI** **(**_perver´s_**)**

**2*** También tiene un lenguaje** DURO ****(**_no apto para menores de 15__**)**_

**3***El dueño de este Fic es **masthema****. (**_Me dio permiso para publicar el Fic aquí_**)**

**4***_** Masashi Kishimoto**_** es el creador de Naruto.**

**5*** Hay muchas parejas:** NaruHina, NaruIno, **pero el principal es **"NARUSAKU"**

**6* Habrá: tríos sexuales, lesbianismo y mucha perversión**

Y la más importante

**7*** Si no dejan **REVIEWS **no hay **Continuación**….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

**CAP. 2 *Tu No Eres Asi***

Sakura lloraba y se revolvía, en la academia a las kunoichis se las enseñaba que la violación es solo un método de agresión mas en la batalla, debían superponerse a sus sentimientos y pensar que simplemente era un ataque más. Pero todas las enseñanzas se desmoronan cuando esa "agresión" proviene de aquel que es casi como un hermano, no estaba reaccionando como una kunoichi sino como una simple mujer intentando no ser violada, pero el rubio era mucho mas fuerte que ella, la fuerza de sus golpes venia de la acumulación de chacra y sujeta como estaba no podía golpearlo, además, era Naruto el que estaba encima de ella abusando de sus pechos, ¿que le podía estar pasando para actuar asi?

No savia lo que seria pero el echo de que fuese Naruto le hacia mas daño que el echo de estar siendo lamida por un hombre que no era su novio, se mantuvo en estos pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que Naruto la havia atado a l cabecera de la cama con los jirones de su ropa, ahora estaba lamiéndole el vientres en dirección a su pubis, le bajo la falda y las bragas de un Girón mientras ella trataba de cerrar las piernas con todas sus fuerzas. Pero la superioridad física masculina se impuso cuando consiguió abrirle las piernas completamente.

**Sakura:** Naruto no sigas mas, me estas haciendo daño, por favor. -el rubio siguió inclemente su camino y empezó a pasar sus dedos sobre la expuesta vagina de Sakura que poco a poco empezó a lubricarse.

**Naruto:** dices que no quieres Sakura, pero por aquí abajo tus labios se humedecen.

**Sakura:** ¡¡es mentira!!

**Naruto:** lo que quieras pero mis dedos están empapados, lamento que estés completamente depilada, quería comprobar si eras pelirrosa natural, jejeje -Sakura se sentía humillada.

**Sakura:** ¡¡NO ESTOY DEPILADA MALDITO CERDO, SIEMPRE HE TENIDO POCO BELLO PUBICO!! -grito, Naruto dejo de acariciar con sus dedos la vagina de Sakura y se los puso delante de la cara para demostrarle que si se estaba mojando.

**Naruto:** te agradezco la confidencia, pero ahora tengo la boca seca por la bebida, creo que probare este líquido que tu te empeñas en que no sale.

Pego sus labios a la vagina de la chica y esta no pudo ahogar un gemido cuando sintió su áspera lengua lamiéndola de arriba a abajo, por más que lo negase su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

**Sakura:** mi cuerpo esta reaccionando de forma natural, eso no significa que me guste lo que me haces, ahhhhh!!!. -grito ella cuando Naruto le mordisqueo el clítoris.

**Naruto:** Sabes Sakura, me acabo de dar cuenta de dos cosas, la primera es que tu vagina sabe tan bien como tus labios y la segunda es que hablas demasiado.

Se levanto de donde estaba y Sakura pensó que quizás iba a soltarla pero no podía estar mas equivocada, inmediatamente se arrodillo al lado de su cabeza, cuando ella giro la cara vio un enorme pene de no menos de 26 cm. completamente erecto apuntando a su boca.

**Naruto:** si eres buena en reproducción humana sabrás lo que espero que hagas.-Sakura palideció

**Sakura:** no pensaras... - no pudo terminar la frase porque de un solo empujón Naruto le metió su pene hasta la garganta.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no vomitar por las arcadas, si lo hacia podría ahogarse, Naruto empezó a moverse de atrás a delante, la saliva se le escapaba por la comisura de la boca y con la lengua intentaba abrir una brecha para respirar pero esto solo hacia que el rubio gimiese ligeramente, miro hacia arriba y vio la cara de satisfacción del rubio, el miro abajo y vio sus verdes ojos, sentía como la rabia se le escapaba por ellos y se sentía satisfecho, pues antes de que acabase aquella noche le habría dado motivos para odiarlo para siempre.

Con una mano en la nuca de ella le presionaba la cabeza para meter mas carne en su boca, aun asi no entraba ni la mitad, con la otra mano siguió estimulando la vagina de Sakura que cada vez estaba mas caliente y lubricada, cuando le saco su pene de la boca ella tosió y cojio aire, sintió que Naruto se situaba entre sus piernas y hizo un ultimo intento de apelar a su sentido común.

**Sakura:** Naruto por dios detente, aun no es demasiado tarde, yo se que los hombres cuando se emborrachan hacen locuras asi que detente y deja que me marche. -Naruto puso la punta de su miembro a la entrada de la vagina de Sakura, la beso en la boca y tras degustar la boca de ella la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan, nunca he estado tan sobrio en mi vida -de un empujón arraso todo el cuerpo de Sakura, ella se quedo con la boca abierta ante tan terrible intruso, se quedo quieto nos momentos, degustando la estrechez del interior de Sakura, asi como de su calor y en su primer movimiento pudo escuchar el grito de Sakura, grito hasta que se quedo sin aire en los pulmones y ya no se resistió mas.

Mantenía los dientes apretados por el placer que estaba sintiendo, tenia debajo de el a Sakura, llorando he intentando no gritar, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, soño con poseerla un millón de veces pero nunca imagino que seria asi y nunca pensó que de este modo seria tan placentero.

Sakura lloraba en silencio, sentía como en cada envestida la punta del miembro de Naruto chocaba contra su matriz, con cada nuevo empujón dolía, pero un poco menos que ese cruel primer movimiento que le havia arrebatado la virginidad, esa virginidad que siempre creyó entregaría a alguien especial y que estaba siendo ultrajada por aquel del que menos pudo sospechar.

**Sakura:** n-no te m-muevas tan ra-rápido… me duele mucho. -Naruto rió sin dejar de meterla y sacarla.

**Naruto:** no te preocupes, pronto lo disfrutaras, aunque ha entrado con mucha facilidad Sakura-chan, seguro que no lo deseabas.

**Sakura:** me estas violando, maldito seas, ¡¡¿COMO PODRIA NADIE DESEAR ESTO?!! -dijo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaba en su cuerpo.

Pero el no se detuvo, Sakura sentía que cada vez le dolía menos y pronto dejo de pedirle que parase y le pidió que terminase de una vez, con cada envestida se acostumbraba mas y mas al invasor y sin saber como se descubrió a si misma gimiendo tenuemente, por desgracia para ella, Naruto también lo noto.

**Naruto:** lo ves Sakura, tu cuerpo es mas sincero que tu.

Sakura sentía que para su horror era verdad, cada vez le estaba gustando mas aquello y eso le estaba haciendo sentirse peor, Naruto empezó a acelerar su vaivén dentro fuera, dentro fuera, Sakura noto que el pene del rubio se hincho mas y mas.

**Sakura:** Naruto eso no, te lo suplico no lo hagas para, para, no te corras dentro.

**Naruto:** demasiado tarde Sakura-chan, aaaahhhhh!!!

Y exploto en el interior de ella, Sakura sintió aquel calor abrasador correr por sus sensibles entrañas y no pudo reprimir una ola de placer que sacudió cada fibra de su ser, minutos después sienta como el saco su miembro de ella, aun tenia espasmos musculares debido a aquel agónico y forzado orgasmo. Le desato las manos y ella se puso de lado en posición fetal y volvió a llorar.

**Sakura:** ¿porque me has echo esto Naruto? me lo has quitado todo, ¿como se lo explicare a Sasuke? ¿Como le diré lo que ha pasado? – al oír este nombre devolvió a la vida a un Naruto que se estaba quedando dormido, se pego a la espalda de Sakura y le susurro al oído.

**Naruto:** para explicárselo tendrás que esperar, porque esto aun no ha terminado.

Sakura siguió llorando en silencio, pero ya no tenia fuerza para resistirse, ni siquiera le importo cuando sintió como el duro pene de Naruto se abría paso hacia su recién estrenada vagina, poco después todo se puso oscuro.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**AVANCE:**

_Se metió debajo del chorro de agua caliente y se lavo por todas partes, especialmente su vagina, cuando aclaro toda la sangre y fluidos secos comprobó que no la havia desgarrado, toda esa sangre era producto de la rotura de su himen, ahora ya no era virgen_

_**Sakura:**__ Naruto, ¿que es lo que te ha pasado para que seas asi?_

-

-

-

-

-

**HOLA!!!!**

Aquí esta la continuación.

GRACIAS a todos por los REVIEWS….

No esperaba mas de** Masthema~Sama **es el genio de la perversión… xDDD

Espero y comenten….

LOS AMO GENTE PERVERTIDA…

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS…**_

_**ENTRE MAS REVIEWS AHIGA, MAS PERVERSIÓN HABRA**_

_-_

_-_

_NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PRIXIMA…_


	4. Todo ha terminado ¿NO?

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1*** Tiene bastante** LEMMON o mas bien HENTAI** **(**_perver´s_**)**

**2*** También tiene un lenguaje** DURO ****(**_no apto para menores de 15__**)**_

**3***El dueño de este Fic es **masthema****. (**_Me dio permiso para publicar el Fic aquí_**)**

**4***_** Masashi Kishimoto**_** es el creador de Naruto.**

**5*** Hay muchas parejas:** NaruHina, NaruIno, NaruAnko, **pero el principal es **"NARUSAKU"**

**6* Habrá: tríos sexuales, lesbianismo y mucha perversión**

Y la más importante

**7*** Si no dejan **REVIEWS **no hay **Continuación**….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

**CAP. 4 *Todo ha terminado ¿NO?***

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, un rayo de sol le daba en la cara obligándola a despertar, pensó en la horrible pesadilla que havia tenido y se estremeció, pero se quedo de una pieza cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación, giro la cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Naruto, estaba durmiendo. Siquiera se atrevió a respirar, con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente aparto la sabana y se levanto, en cuanto estuvo en pie sintió un calambre en la ingle, cuando miro se vio completamente manchada de sangre seca y semen, las sabanas también estaban manchadas y de pasada vio el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto sin poder fijarse en su miembro, tenia una erección matutina y Sakura aun no se explicaba como aquella enorme cosa havia podido entrar en su interior, seguramente la habría desgarrado.

Se sintió muy sucia cuando pensó en la sangre y se fue al cuarto de baño, dejo correr el agua caliente y se miro al espejo, tenia moretones en las muñecas por las ligaduras, los pechos llenos de marcas de mordiscos y los pezones irritados, el interior de sus muslos estaban rojos y le dolía la mandíbula, se aplico Jutsus de curación. Recordó todo paso por paso, desde que lo encontró borracho hasta que termino de forzarla y se puso a llorar otra vez, aquello era lo peor que le havia pasado nunca, no solo por el dolor y la humillación, lo peor fue la vergüenza de que cada vez que la havia forzado había echo que terminara en un increíble orgasmo, al final ya no se defendía, solo dejaba que hiciese lo que quisiese con su cuerpo, moviéndola como una muñeca, poniéndola como mas le excitaba. Mientras ella se preguntaba que clase de mujer era para ser violada cinco, no, seis veces y acabar disfrutando cada una de ellas, havia luchado contra el placer con cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero al final incluso su cuerpo la havia traicionado.

Se metió debajo del chorro de agua caliente y se lavo por todas partes, especialmente su vagina, cuando aclaro toda la sangre y fluidos secos comprobó que no la havia desgarrado, toda esa sangre era producto de la rotura de su himen, ahora ya no era virgen.

**Sakura:** Naruto, ¿que es lo que te ha pasado para que seas asi?

Apoyo la cabeza y dejo que el agua caliente reconfortara su cuerpo, poco a poco sentía que se iba durmiendo y pronto sintió una agradable sensación brotar en su interior, sentía que algo la sujetaba impidiendo que cállese al vació, sentía como si unos brazos fuertes la rodeasen, se sentía a salvo entre aquellos brazos, sentía que nunca la dejarían caer y podía sentir como su vagina empezaba a mojarse.

Abrió los ojos y sintió que realmente alguien la abrazaba, era Naruto que con una mano la sostenía al tiempo que le masajeaba el pecho derecho y con su otra mano, le metía dos dedos dentro de su húmeda vagina, intento revolverse.

**Sakura:** Para, no lo hagas otra vez, detente, déjame ahora y no se lo diré a nadie, olvidaremos que esto a pasado. -decía con la voz cada vez mas entrecortada.

**Naruto:** no es culpa mía si me levanto para darme una ducha y hay una hermosa mujer desnuda -le cojio la mano y se la llevo hasta su miembro- mira como me has puesto, tendrás que aceptar la responsabilidad y hacer que me baje el calenturon. -ella respondió sin pensar.

**Sakura:** no es cierto, ya la tenías dura antes de salir de la cama.

**Naruto:** o sea que me viste desnudo, ¿te gusto lo que viste? -Sakura se puso violentamente roja- eso debe de ser un si.

**Sakura:** no es ci-cierto, ¡¡t-te aborrezco!!

**Naruto:** puede, pero estoy aquí masajeadote y metiéndote dos dedos en tu vagina, que por cierto cada vez esta mas caliente y tu solo te has puesto roja cuando has admitido que me miraste cuando estaba desnudo, por no hablar de todos los orgasmos que tuviste anoche. -Sakura se revolvió y sin que el la soltara se dio la vuelta mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

**Sakura:** ¡¡No es cierto, tu me violaste!!

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan, no sabes mentir -movió un poco su cadera y su pene quedo a la altura de la vagina de Sakura- y ahora mismo tu cuerpo me pide una ración de esto.

**Sakura:** déjame, déjame...

De un rápido movimiento agarro por las piernas a Sakura y la levanto en el aire, Sakura dio un corto grito y por acto reflejo se agarro al cuello del rubio, quedando la cara de el entre sus pechos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la hizo descender sobre su pene metiéndoselo todo.

**Sakura:** ¡¡aaaahhhhh!!, para, sacalo, no quiero que me desgarres, me duele, me duele.

**Naruto:** si no te la rompí ayer cuando tome tu virginidad dudo que se rompa ahora.

El la movía arriba y abajo como su no pesara nada, ella se agarraba a su pelo presa de una mezcla de dolor y placer, haciéndolo de esa manera sentía como la punta de su pene presionaba aun mas su útero, llevándola al limite entre la agonía y la mas placentera de las sensaciones. Momentos después Sakura empezó a perder la cabeza y sus caderas se movían solas.

**Naruto:** jejejeje, dices que me pare pero mueves el trasero como una puta para saborearme mejor.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente y poco después el empezó a dejarla caer sobre su pene aun mas fuerte, haciendo que presionase aun mas ese delicado punto en su interior, no pudo soportarlo mas, araño su espalda y le mordió el hombro hasta hundir sus dientes en su carne.

**Sakura:** no puedo mas, ¡¡¡me vengooo!!!... Aaaahhhhh-y asi quedo de nuevo echa un flan en sus brazos, pero el no havia terminado aun.

**Naruto:** ahora me toca a mí venirme. -al oír esto Sakura reacciono.

**Sakura:** no por favor, otra vez dentro no, te lo imploro.

**Naruto:** ¿estas segura de que no lo quieres dentro? -dijo parando, Sakura se extraño pero se sintió ligeramente aliviada, si se corría otra vez dentro de ella, justo después de su orgasmo, probablemente se desmayaría de placer, no quería darle aun mas victorias.

**Sakura:** segura - Naruto la bajo, cuando ella creía que el por fin havia recuperado el juicio, sintió que le ponía las manos en los hombros y la obligaba a arrodillarse frente a el, cuando tuvo frente a su cara aquel miembro miro hacia su cara para implorar piedad, pero eso era algo que el ya no tenia.

**Naruto:** no saldrás de esta ducha sin hacer que me corra y… tienes prohibido usar las manos, eso solo nos deja dos opciones.

Sakura tembló ante la posibilidad de que su único agujero virgen fuese profanado por aquel enorme instrumento, esa vez si que la desgarraría completamente asi que haciendo de tripas corazón abrió la boca y se metió dentro aquel palpitante pene, chapándolo con toda la fuerza que podía y usando la lengua para estimularle a terminar aquel suplicio.

**Naruto:** mírame a los ojos mientras me lo chupas.

Sakura levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos rebosaban lujuria y deseo, no se podía ver el mas mínimo atisbo del Naruto que ella recordaba, poco a poco el acelero su respiración y empezó a mover la cadera, hasta que termino literalmente follandole la boca, cuando sintió que su eyaculación era inminente quiso apartarse pero el la cojio de la nuca y se la enterró hasta la garganta.

**Naruto:** ahí va toda mi leche, ¡¡¡trágatela!!! -ordeno.

Sakura no podía apartarse, intento aguantarla pero Naruto no mantenía su cabeza fuertemente agarrada, al final no tuvo mas opción que tragársela, solo cuando el rubio sintió como su garganta se contraía para tragar le soltó la cabeza y ella quedo arrodillada y tosiendo, Sakura sentía el sabor del semen de Naruto en su boca, era un sabor fuerte y salado. El salio de la ducha y la dejo allí dentro mientras se recomponía, al rato entro otra vez al baño con una toalla que le dejo para que se secara.

Sakura ya no podía mas, se seco y se arreglo el pelo como pudo, fue a la habitación sin mirar lo que hacia Naruto, su ropa estaba rota pero por suerte tenia la otra ropa que no llego a usar en su mochila. Cuando se hubo terminado de vestir con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de manga corta salio al comedor, sentado en la mesa de la cocina le daba la espalda a la habitación, sin hacer ruido se acerco a el y su mano se fue hacia su porta kunais, pero siquiera pudo sacarla, algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciese, entonces Naruto se dio la vuelta, tenia un tazón de cereal y comía con una cuchara tan tranquilamente.

**Naruto:** ¿que tal Sakura-chan? ¿te apetece desayunar? -ella quería gritarle mil insultos a la cara pero el la interrumpió antes de que dijese nada- oh, vaya, que despistado soy, olvidaba que ya te has tomado un gran vaso de leche.

**Sakura:** eres un cerdo, esto no se quedara asi, pienso denunciarte ante la Hokage por violación -Naruto siguió comiendo tan tranquilo.

**Naruto:** seguro que podrías hacerlo, pero te recuerdo que has pasado por la ducha, cualquier prueba que pudieses recoger la has destruido, seria tu palabra contra la mía.

**Sakura:** ¿crees que nadie me creería?

**Naruto:** al contrario, creo que mucha gente estaría encantada de que me metieran en la cárcel. -dijo impasiblemente mientras le daba otra cucharada a sus cereales.

**Sakura:** ¿y acaso no te importa? -dijo extrañada

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan, yo no tengo nada que perder, si deciden detenerme o desterrarme, no será diferente de quedarme aquí. Lo que deberías preguntarte es que pasaría contigo.

**Sakura:** ¿me estas amenazando?

**Naruto:** nada de eso, soy un tipo muy pacifico ya lo sabes, pero me pregunto que tal se lo tomaría tu prometido

**Sakura:** ¿Sasuke?  
**  
Naruto:** ese, ¿o acaso tienes algún otro?

**Sakura:** claro que no imbecil.

**Naruto:** no hay porque insultar, es solo que un escándalo como el destierro de Naruto Uzumaki no seria algo privado, levantaría mucho revuelo y no se como afectaría a el honor de el gran Uchiha, que su prometida fuese violada antes de la boda, seguro que eso no le sentaría bien a su "clan".

**Sakura:** ¿insinúas que me abandonaría?

**Naruto:** poco importa lo que yo insinué, ¿pero tu que crees que el haría? desde mi punto de vista tu tienes mucho mas que perder que yo. Siempre dices que lo darías todo por el, a ver hasta donde llegan esas palabras. -Sakura se dio la vuelta furiosa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió pero antes de que estuviera completamente abierta Naruto la hizo dare la vuelta, la agarro del trasero y la apretó contra si mismo, al tiempo que le daba un profundo beso con lengua, treinta segundos después, ella reaccionaba y se aparto de el plantándole una sonora bofetada.

**Sakura:** te odio

**Naruto:** te quiero -dijo sobandose la mejilla, después Sakura salio corriendo.

-

-

-

-

-

**HOLA!!!!**

Gente pervertida ¡¡¿¿¿Cómo están???!!

Jejejejejejejeje espero y este Cáp. Sea de su agrado….

La verdad que** Masthema~Sama **me sorprende con sus nuevas ideas.

_-"No por nada lo llaman pervertido"-_ jejejejejejejeje

Espero y sigan comentando

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS…**_

_**YA SABEN QUE ENTRE MAS REVIEWS AHIGA, MAS PERVERSIÓN HABRA**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PRIXIMA…_


	5. ¡¡¿NarutoSama!

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1*** Tiene bastante** LEMMON o mas bien HENTAI** **(**_perver´s_**)**

**2*** También tiene un lenguaje** DURO ****(**_no apto para menores de 15__**)**_

**3***El dueño de este Fic es **masthema****. (**_Me dio permiso para publicar el Fic aquí_**)**

**4***_** Masashi Kishimoto**_** es el creador de Naruto.**

**5*** Hay muchas parejas:** NaruHina, NaruIno, NaruAnko, **pero el principal es **"NARUSAKU"**

**6* Habrá: tríos sexuales, lesbianismo y mucha perversión.**

Y la más importante

**7*** Si no dejan **REVIEWS **no hay **Continuación**….

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

**Cáp. 5 "¿Naruto-Sama?"**

Los días pasaron y no sucedió nada de especial, Naruto espero todo el dia a que alguien viniese a detenerlo, estaba casi convencido de que Sakura no lo denunciaría para no perder a Sasuke, pero aun asi tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar, desde el mismo momento en que la empujo sobre la cama todo había sido una locura y lo mas extraño es que no sentía ningún remordimiento.

Mas aun, se sentía mejor que nunca en toda su vida, recordaba una y otra vez como havia sido penetrarla, morderla, lamerla... varias veces tuvo que masturbarse pensando en esos momento y especialmente en la ducha no podía evitar recordar su cara de odio cuando la obligo a tragarse su semen.  
Había experimentado el verdadero poder muchas veces, primero con el chacra de Kyubi y después cuando aprendió a usar el SenJutsu, pero era la primera vez en su vida que había sentido que tenia el control, saber que el mandaba le havia gustado increíblemente. Quizás inconscientemente siempre quiso ser Hokage para poder mandar, ya no era Naruto el ultimo de la clase, ahora era una nueva persona, nacida de las cenizas de sus sueños rotos, su corazón era una bestia, que tras haber sido herida, se sentía salvaje, libre de las cadenas del amor que lo torturaron desde hacia demasiados años.

Había trabajado mucho y tenia que enterarse, en un bar, que habían puesto a un traidor a su misma altura, el solo havia echo lo que mas le havia convenido, solo se ocupo de sus propios asuntos y ahora estaba incluso en mejor posición que el que lo havia dado todo por su aldea, no era justo, ¿tanto trabajo duro y esto era lo que tenia?  
Bien, si el mundo no quería pagar por las buenas, lo que tan justamente el merecía, pagarían por las malas, a partir de ahora si alguien se ponía en su camino, lo apartaría por las buenas o por las malas, si deseaba algo lo iba a tomar. Nunca nadie le volvería a robar el control, **jamás**.

Últimamente la Hokage no le daba muchas misiones alegando que tras destruir a Pein su estatus havia subido mucho y debían reservarlo para misiones mas importantes, por lo que solo le encargaba misiones de rango A y S, Naruto se lo agradecía pero por desgracia esas eran las misiones mas escasas, por lo que solo hacia una misión a la semana mas o menos, el resto del tiempo se lo pasaba entrenando o saliendo de copas con sus amigos, sobretodo con Lee, pero havia aprendido en pocos días a controlarse con el sake, no era bueno darle el control a la bebida.

Alguna vez se havia cruzado con Sakura y la havia saludado afectuosamente como siempre, pero ella solo lo ignoraba y le ponía mala cara, si tenia que hablarle de algo por trabajo siempre le decía las palabras justas, havia intentado picarla con alguna sutileza pero ella solo se enfadaba mas y después se marchaba, cuando veía a Sakura y a Sasuke paseando por las calles tomados de la mano, el se acercaba a hablar con Sasuke y ella no hacia mas que apretarse al moreno y tirar de el constantemente para alejarse del rubio.

Una tarde estaban reunidos en un bar Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sai y Lee. Aunque a muchos no les gustaba especialmente Sasuke le habían dado una oportunidad porque Naruto se lo havia pedido cuando lo trajo de vuelta, Sasuke no era de los que necesiten amigos pero era importante tener buenas relaciones con los otros clanes, nunca se sabe cuando uno necesitaría un favor. La tarde pasaba animada y unas copas después anunciaron que estaban comprometidos, todos vitorearon a la pareja pero algunos no podían dejar de pensar en cual seria la suerte del rubio.  
Fue pensarlo y hacerse realidad, poco después de haber echo el anuncio oficial entro por la puerta el rubio, seguido por una tímida Hinata, cuando Ino le dijo lo del compromiso Naruto se quedo cabizbajo un momento y después levanto la cabeza muy sonriente.

**Naruto:** ¡¡Felicidades Sasuke!! siempre supe que algún dia verías la belleza que havia delante de ti **-**apretándole la mano con entusiasmo**-** te llevas una joya, un perla inmaculada - dijo mirando a Sakura, esta se puso roja y apretó los dientes. Después se acerco a Sakura y antes de que esta pudiese apartarse la abrazo contra su pecho, Sakura no supo como reaccionar.**- **Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo Sakura-chan y espero que me hagan padrino de sus hijos muy pronto **-**dijo con malicia, pero este tono solo lo pudo notar ella, que sentía querer matarlo delante de todos.

**Ino:** Y cambiando de tema, ¿como es que vienen los dos juntos? no me digan que ustedes dos... **-**dijo con voz picara para sonrojarlos, pero solo Hinata se puso roja, Naruto se paso la mano por detrás de la cabeza y pasándole el brazo a Hinata la atrajo contra si.

**Naruto:** Pues la verdad es que si, ayer al mediodía Hinata-chan me confeso sus sentimientos y yo decidí aceptarlos, ¿recuerdas que romántica tarde pasamos? **-**sin dejarla responder le planto un beso en los labios que ella correspondió sin mover los brazos.

Sakura vio aquello y sintió que temblaba de cólera, aquel beso no se terminaba nunca, todos los de la mesa vitorearon a la nueva pareja, felices de que el rubio no estuviera sufriendo, incluso Kiba se alegraba de que su compañera de equipo hubiese obtenido su amor de infancia.

**Sakura:** ¡¡Ya basta!! **-**dijo gritando, todos la miraron menos Naruto que siguió besando a Hinata que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

**Ino:** ¿que te pasa frentona?

**Sakura:** Bueno **-**dijo aclarándose la voz**-** se supone que estamos aquí para celebrar mi compromiso, no es de buen gusto que aproveches el mismo momento para dar a conocer su romance y se besen delante de todos. **-**Naruto se separo de la boca de Hinata y se paso la lengua por los labios.

**Naruto:** Vamos Sakura-chan, ¿tanto te molesta ver un besito? seguro tu y el teme hacen cosas mas depravadas en la intimidad, ¿a que si?, ¿a que si? -dijo dándole ligeros codazos a Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Un autentico caballero no cuenta esas cosas.

**Naruto:** Ninguno de los presentes tenemos caballo, asi que dinos. Queremos detalles, queremos detalles... **-**al poco se le unió Ino muy alegre de poder picar a su amiga.

**NaruIno:** Queremos detalles, queremos detalles... **-**Sakura estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, hasta que se levanto y se empezó a marchar.

**Sakura:** Basta, no me encuentro bien, me voy a casa. **-**Ino se apresuro a seguirla.

**Ino:** Espera frentona, yo te acompaño. **-**Sasuke también fue en la misma dirección que Sakura pero Naruto lo agarro con una mano mientras que en la otra sujetaba una botella de sake.

**Naruto:** Deja que Ino se ocupe de ella, seguro que solo son "_cosas de chicas_", ahora tienes la obligación de brindar con tus camaradas. **-**Sasuke pensó que tampoco seria grave dejar que se fuera, además Ino estaría con ella, por lo que se sentó a beber con los demás.

Hinata fue la única mujer que se quedo, estaba sentada junto a Naruto tomando lentamente una copa de sake y pensando en la tarde de ayer, la tarde en la que comenzó su "romance".

* - * - *- **Flash Back- * -* -*  
**

Como casi todas las mañanas Hinata deba un paseo para estirar los músculos y como todos los días, su ruta pasaba tímidamente por delante de la puerta del ojiazul, algunas veces tenia suerte y lo veía, cuando se asomaba al bacón, ese dia lo que vio no lo considero una suerte, por la puerta entre-abierta veía a su amado rubio, pero estaba agarrado a la pelirrosa y dándole un beso que le pareció eterno.

Sentía que su corazón se moría a cada segundo de aquel beso, sin esperar a ver el final salio corriendo hacia su casa, entro a su habitación y se derrumbo en el suelo a lagrima viva, siempre havia sabido que el rubio havia querido a Sakura pero tenia la esperanza de que al haber vuelto Sasuke ella se comprometiera con el y asi el rubio perdería toda esperanza y ella tendría otra oportunidad. Estuvo llorando casi dos días, al final tuvo que volver a su vida cotidiana, pero mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento vio a Sakura pasear del brazo de Sasuke, aquello la irrito y decidió seguirlos a distancia, en medio de la calle havia mucha gente y desde donde estaba no podía oírlos, activo su Byakugan y pudo leerles los labios.

**Sasuke:** Mañana por la tarde, he quedado con unos cuantos en el bar, creo que seria una buena oportunidad para decirles de nuestro compromiso.

**Sakura:** ¿Estará Naruto?

**Sasuke:** Si **-**Sakura se apretó más al brazo de Sasuke**- **no te preocupes, veras como se alegra por nosotros.

**Sakura:** Si, supongo **-**dijo no muy convencida.

Hinata estaba que echaba chispas, no solo tenia a sus pies a Naruto sino que ahora iba a casarse con el Uchiha, eso era el colmo, pero pensándolo mas, fríamente seria una oportunidad única para ella, seguro que Naruto estaría destrozado y seria su oportunidad, quizás sonase algo bajo pero ahora estaba convencida de que su sensei tenia razón, aquella vez que estuvieron hablando de este tema y Kurenai le dijo aquello de "**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale**" y el remate llego cuando se unió la amiga de su sensei, Anko, y le dijo otra frase que se le quedaría marcada en la mente, aquella frase fue "**las niñas buenas van al cielo pero las niñas mala vamos a todas parte**".

**Hinata:** **-**Pensando**- **_No puedo seguir asi, tengo que hacer lo que sea antes de que se fije en otra mujer, además ahora su popularidad ha subido mucho, tengo que actuar ya y tengo que atacar con todo lo que tenga_ **-**poniéndose roja**-** _esta tarde Naruto-Kun será mío.  
_

Aquella misma tarde fue al campo de entrenamiento al que Naruto solía acudir, cuando llego lo vio sentado en posición de meditación, se havia quitado la camisa y podía ver su bien formado cuerpo cubierto de sudor, se acerco mas y el no se movía, ella vio una gota de sudor caer por sus pectorales y sus abdominales y deseo ser esa gota de sudor. Se puso completamente roja y se llevo las manos a la cara para relajarse, entonces miro otra vez a Naruto, aun seguía en posición de meditación pero la estaba mirando directamente con sus ojos de senin, ella dio un paso atrás y cayo al suelo, al volver a mirar Naruto estaba de pie, delante de ella y ahora sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, le tendía una mano y una sonrisa, a Hinata le parecía un gigante y tímidamente tomo su mano, cuando se puso de pie, el rubio le dio una sonrisa.

**Naruto:** ¿Como te va Hinata?

**Hinata:** Bi-bien, yo vine a-aquí porque savia que estarías aquí.  
**  
Naruto:** ¿Me buscabas a mi?

**Hinata:** Si, qu-quería decirte algo muy importante  
**  
Naruto:** Tu dirás

**Hinata:** Aquí no en mi, en mi casa**. -**Naruto estaba ligeramente extrañado.

**Naruto:** Bueno, como quieras **-**se puso la camisa y su gabardina roja, después fueron rumbo a la casa de Hinata. Pero no se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga. - ¿A donde vamos? ¿No dijiste que iríamos a tu casa?

**Hinata:** Si, pero no a la casa familiar. **-**Naruto la siguió en silencio hasta un pequeño piso en las afueras, cuando llegaron, pasaron al comedor y se sentaron en el salón que tenia un par de sofás, un sillón, una mesa de madera grande y todas las comodidades comunes.**-** Esta casa es propiedad de mi familia y yo suelo usarla cuando quiero estar sola, aquí tendremos intimidad.

**Naruto:** Esta bien, soy todo oídos. **-**Hinata estuvo acopiando fuerzas durante un buen rato y justo cuando Naruto iba a hablar ella le grito.

**Hinata:** ¡¡NARUTO UZUMAKI, ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?!!

Aquello fue una autentica sorpresa, hacia mucho que conocía a Hinata pero nunca pensó que el le interesase, solo pensaba que era una chica algo rara y buena persona, ahora se explicaba sus desmayos frente a el, seguramente debía quererle desde hacia tiempo, pero alguien como ella no podía estar junto a el, no después de haber decidido darle un giro a su vida como el que le havia dado, lo mejor para una buena chica como Hinata seria apartarla de el de forma suave.

**Naruto:** Lo siento Hinata, pero no puedo... **-**ella no lo dejo terminar.

**Hinata:** Ya se que estas enamorado de Sakura, lo se desde hace mucho y por eso no te havia dicho nada pero ahora ya no importa porque acabo de enterarme de que ellos dos van a casarse, ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer y creo que estar juntos podría ser bueno para los dos. **-**Naruto sonreía por ella, quería ayudarlo y protegerlo del dolor, era exactamente igual que antes era el, solo que ahora el hacia el antiguo papel de Sakura, pero el no jugaría con sus sentimientos, seria claro desde ahora.

**Naruto:** Hinata, lo siento pero aun asi no podemos estar juntos, no quiero hacerte daño. **-**y se encamino a la puerta, ella lo veía marcharse pero no o haría sin haber quemado su ultimo cartucho.

**Hinata:** El otro dia vi lo que hiciste con ella**. -**Naruto se detuvo en seco y dio la vuelta, sus ojos azules estaban ligeramente oscurecidos.

**Naruto:** ¿Que se supone viste? **-**dijo pensando que quizás usando su Byakugan lo habría descubierto violando a Sakura.

**Hinata:** Los vi en la puerta de tu apartamento besándose -Naruto se relajo ligeramente.

**Naruto:** ¿Y que?

**Hinata:** No se si tuvisteis una aventura o solo fue una noche, pero seguro que si se lo cuento a Sasuke-Kun **-**Naruto apenas se creía lo que escuchaba**-** tu amada Sakura-chan se quedara sin su nuevo novio.

**Naruto:** Espera un momento, ¿me estas chantajeando? -Hinata se sintió mal al oírlo pero ahora no havia vuelta atrás.

**Hinata:** Yo te quiero Naruto-kun y haré lo que sea para que estés a mi lado y asi con el tiempo tu acabaras queriéndome **-**dijo bajando la vista, cuando la volvió a levanta Naruto estaba delante de ella, le agarro rápidamente del pelo y le dio una bofetada, no la tumbo porque la agarro fuertemente del pelo.

Naruto estaba ligeramente aliviado, savia que si quedaba alguna persona buena en el mundo esa seria Hinata, pero hace solo un instante havia intentado chantajearlo, -"**lección aprendida**"- pensó el, todas las mujeres son unas putas y como a tales hay que tratarlas, en realidad me ha echo un favor, ahora ya no me quedan fronteras por traspasar.

Hinata sentía arder su mejilla y el dolor en su pelo por el firme agarre del rubio, no entendía lo que pasaba, ese no podía ser Naruto.

**Naruto:** ¡¡Como te atreves a intentar chantajearme zorra de mierda!! ¡¡¿¿Tienes idea de quien soy yo??!!

**Hinata:** Naruto-**kun** **-**dijo en un susurro mientras empezaba a llorar, Naruto le dio una bofetada en la otra mejilla.

**Naruto:** Una sucia puta como tú no debería atreverse ni a pronunciar mí nombre con tanta confianza, mereces un castigo. -la arrastro del pelo y la apoyo sobre el respaldo del sofá, dejándola doblada y con el trasero y expuesto, Hinata empezó a tener miedo.

**Hinata:** ¿Qu-que pi-piensas hacerme? **-**dijo nerviosa y sin dejar de llorar.

**Naruto:** Lo que se merecen las niñitas maleducadas como tu son unos buenos azotes -de un tiron le bajo los pantalones hasta la rodilla, dejándola solo cubierta por sus bragas, Hinata lloro mas fuerte pero no intento hacer nada para no enfadarlo mas.

**Hinata:** Naruto-**Kun** no me hagas daño po-por favor. -suplico enseguida sintió como un latigazo en su nalga derecha - ¡¡aayyy!!

**Naruto:** Eso por la confianza, ya te he dicho que las putas deben hablar con más respeto.

**Hinata:** Pe- Pero Naruto... -dijo sin usar el **Kun**, otro latigazo de la férrea mano del rubio en su nalga izquierda la hizo callar- ¡¡aayyy!!

**Naruto:** Para ti **Naruto-Sama**, ahora voy a castigarte por intentar darme ordenes –y le empezó a pegar a sus nalgas alternativamente, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, Hinata nunca savia en que nalga la iba a pegar y la sorpresa aumentaba el miedo.

**Hinata:** Naruto-Sama… por favor deje de pegarme -el le pego mas fuerte.

**Naruto:** Esto es para que aprendas, no dejare de pegarte hasta que aprendas la lección y te arrepientas.

Siguió con la tortura un rato mas, Hinata a cada golpe se sentía peor, algo dentro de ella le decía que se lo merecía, sentía el calor en su trasero por producto del las palmadas del rubio y poco a poco el calor llego hasta su vagina, al principio pensó que también le estaba pegando ahí pero no era asi, su vagina se humedecía a marchas forzadas y su cara se ponía aun mas roja que un tomate.

**Hinata:** Lo siento Naruto-sama, he sido mala, castígueme mas -decía cada vez mas excitada.

Cuando Naruto la escucho hablar asi, se explico porque no hacia nada por defenderse, le dio una palmada a su coño y noto que sus bragas estaban empapadas, dejo de pegarle y empezó a tocarla por encima de la húmeda ropa interior de ella.

**Naruto:** Vaya que sorpresa, parece que a la princesita Hyuga le agrada que la traten como a una ramera cualquiera ¿verdad?

**Hinata:** Eso no es verdad, Naruto-sama **-**dijo intentando no llorar.

**Naruto:** Entonces… ¿te has orinado encima?, porque estas chorreando como una guarra. Asi que dime, ¿que eres? ¿Una niña sucia? o ¿una guarra que se moja cuando la castigan? -dijo mientras por un lateral de la braga le metía dos dedos dentro.- Mis dedos prácticamente han sido devorados por tu humedad -siguió masturbándola cada vez mas deprisa y cada vez su vagina derramaba mas flujo.

**Hinata:** Naruto-sama… por favor no me haga decir algo tan ¡¡¡ahhhhh!!!, vergonzoso. -Hinata sentía que estaba casi al borde del orgasmo

**Naruto:** ¿Insinúas que me equivoco? entonces supongo que tendré que parar. -detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos justo cuando Hinata estaba a punto de correrse, ella miro hacia atrás con ojos implorantes.

**Hinata:** Por favor ahora no pares, sigue o me volveré loca. -decía mientras intentaba frotar sus muslos contra el respaldo del sofá, sentía que en aquella posición se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, necesitaba correse o se iba a desmayar.

**Naruto:** Entonces responde a mi pregunta, ¿que eres? -ella respondió tímidamente.

**Hinata:** Lo, lo segundo

**Naruto:** No te oigo

**Hinata:** Soy lo segundo Naruto-sama.

**Naruto:** ¿Y que es lo segundo perra? -eso era demasiado, pero necesitaba que aquellos dedos volvieran a moverse o se moriría.

**Hinata:** Soy, soy una guarra que se moja cuando la castigan

**Naruto:** Mucho mejor perra, aquí esta tu premio, puedes correrte - Naruto metió un tercer dedo de golpe y movió frenéticamente la mano.

**Hinata:** ahhh aaaahhhhh si, si, si, ¡¡¡me corrooooooo!!! - grito desenfrenada, Naruto sintió como una lluvia de flujos cabria su mano, sentía las contracciones de la vagina de Hinata.

**Naruto:** Esta si que es una sorpresa, gritas como una cerda y te corres como una prostituta de burdel -Hinata lo escuchaba todo y lejos de ofenderla, la excitaban y prolongaban aun mas, estaba perdiendo el control completamente, con la mente enturbiada por el placer sintió un dolor en su vagina, Naruto le havia arrancado las bragas de un tiron, dejandola completamente expuesta a su mirada y la vergüenza volvió a ella.

**Hinata:** ¿Que vas a hacerme? **-** el le levanto la cabeza cociéndola por el pelo y la obligo a mirarlo, tenia el pene fuera de sus pantalones y se lo estaba meneando con la mano que tenia cubierta por sus flujos.

**Naruto:** Por culpa de ver este pedazo de trasero que tienes, se me a puesto como una piedra, puesto que es por tu culpa voy a usar tu cuerpo para desahogarme. -Los ojos de Hinata se clavaron en aquella enorme cosa, era el primer pene real que veía y mucho más grande de lo que pensó que seria, definitivamente eso la iba a desgarrar por la mitad y su cuerpo tembló como una hoja, aunque su vagina empezó a segregar mas flujo.

**Hinata:** Por favor, no, esa cosa no puede entrar en mi, es imposible**. -**Naruto puso su miembro entre las nalgas de Hinata y empezó a masturbarse con ellas, entre lo mojada de su vagina y lo que Naruto le havia untado a su miembro, resbalaba placentera y suavemente.  
**  
Naruto:** Me da igual si te desgarro por la mitad, voy a follarte hasta que me harte, asi pagaras por intentar arrebatarme el control, pero como soy muy blando con las mujeres te dejare elegir donde lo quieres -dijo deteniéndose, Hinata no entendió.

Hinata: ¿A que se refiere Naruto-sama? -el se separo un poco

**Naruto:** A si lo quieres aquí -metiéndole un dedo en su vagina- o si lo prefieres aquí -dijo empujando un dedo dentro de su ano, estaba empapado de los flujos de Hinata pero aun asi le dolió.

**Hinata:** No, no me lo metas por ahí o seguro que me desgarraras -dijo aun mas asustada.

**Naruto:** Entonces decídete de una vez o haré lo que quiera. -Hinata no veía ningún escape posible y en el fondo no quería huir.

**Hinata:** Por mi vagina.

**Naruto:** Asi no es como habla una zorra.

**Hinata:** Le suplico que me lo meta por mi vagina Naruto-sama. -dijo mientras volvía a llorar, se sentía tremendamente humillada y extrañamente... ¿feliz?

**Naruto:** Pues como soy tan bueno te lo voy a dar, aunque no te lo mereces. -y de un empujón le enterró su miembro hasta la mitad.

**Hinata:** ¡¡aayyy!!, me duele, no se mueva por favor.

**Naruto:** Estas mojadísima, asi que no creo que te duela tanto, además solo te he metido la mitad -Hinata abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo

**Hinata:** ¿¿¿QUE??? ¿Aun queda mas?  
**  
Naruto:** Y va el resto para adentro

**Hinata:** ¡¡NO!! -pero ya era tarde, de un nuevo empujón Hinata sintió que estaba tocando fondo dentro de ella, se quedo respirando aceleradamente, Naruto se quedo dentro de ella quieto durante un rato para que se acostumbrara, después empezó a moverse poco a poco, disfrutando de la presión de aquella vagina incandescente y de los gritos de Hinata.

**Naruto:** ¿Como te sientes zorra? -Hinata reunió aire y contesto con voz baja y entrecortada.

**Hinata:** Es difícil de decir, me esta estirando las paredes de la vagina al limite, me duele pero me gusta sentirme llena -Naruto lo metía mas duro y mas rápido al oír esto.

**Naruto:** Entonces disfruta todo lo que quieras cerda.

**Hinata:** Si, si, si, mas folleme mas, useme todo lo que desee Naruto-sama, soy una guarra a su servicio, seré su puta siempre que me lo ordene -decía fuera de si, la fricción en su interior llego al limite cuando un orgasmo incomparablemente mayor que el anterior la recorrió como una descarga eléctrica y sus gritos se salieron de control – aaaahhhhh, me corroooooo, Sííí, me corrooooo, Naruto-sama AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

**Naruto:** Deja de gritar guarra o me dejaras sordo -cojio los restos de las bragas de Hinata y se las metió en la boca, ella las mordió y pudo saborear sus propios flujos, el aun no se corria por lo que seguía bombeando en su sensibilizada entrepierna, provocándole olas y olas de placer, el metió sus mano por debajo de su sudadera y agarro sus pechos húmedos por el sudor- Menudo par de pechos escondías aquí, son mas grandes que las de Tsunade, casi pareces una vaca.

Esta y otras lindezas le gritaba al oído al tiempo que le estrujaba sus sensible pechos y seguía empujando su miembro dentro de ella, Hinata nunca havia estado tan cachonda y sintió que las piernas no le respondían cuando tuvo su tercer orgasmo de la noche que fue acallado por la prenda de su boca, Naruto seguía encima de ella montándola como a una perra, cuando se corrió por cuarta vez y sintió que su coño se estrechaba aun mas no lo aguanto mas y se corrió abundantemente en su interior.

**Naruto:** !!!!!Me corro dentro de tu coño perraaaaaaa!!!!! -el se corrió justo cuando su orgasmo remitía y sentir su semen ardiendo dentro de su útero, la arrojo contra un quinto orgasmo que fue mas fuerte que todos los anteriores, fue tanto que su mente no lo resistió y cayo desmayada, por suerte estaba recostada sobre el sofá, Naruto se quedo un instante tumbado sobre ella.

Unos instantes después recupero la conciencia, seguía en la misma postura, pero no sentía a Naruto encima de ella, se incorporo un poco pero sus piernas estaban demasiado temblorosas, antes de tocar el suelo Naruto la cojio en brazos, ella se sonrojo y cerro los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió estaba sobre la cama del dormitorio, Naruto se quitaba la gabardina y la dejaba sobre una de la sillas.

**Naruto:** ¿Asi que tienes esta casa para cuando estas sola? jajaja, menuda embustera, ¿A cuantos te has follado en este picadero? -ella se apresuro en responder.

**Hinata:** A ninguno, te juro que nunca he traído aquí a nadie.

**Naruto:** No te creo, para empezar no eres virgen y tu vagina es demasiado elástica, seguro que te metes con cualquiera a pares.

**Hinata:** ¡¡NO ES CIERTO!! tu... tu has sido el primero.

**Naruto:** Mientes.

**Hinata:** No te miento, en cuanto a mi virginidad... -inconscientemente miro hacia la mesita de noche, Naruto lo vio y se dirigió a ella, Hinata se puso nerviosa cuando el abrió el cajón supo porque, de el saco un consolador de color negro de unos 20 cm.

**Naruto:** jajaja, ahora lo entiendo, te has estado masturbando con esto. -Ella estaba completamente roja y avergonzada, empezó a llorar y verla asi hizo que se le empezase a poner dura otra vez.

**Hinata:** Antes solo me metía la puntita pero… pero un dia se me fue la mano y me rompí el himen, pero… ¡¡¡te juro que ningún hombre me ha tocado antes que tu!!!

**Naruto:** Esta bien, te creo, ahora ponte de pie -ella obedeció al instante y el se tumbo en mitad de la cama con ella a sus pies- desnúdate -Hinata vacilo un momento- ¡¡¡AHORA!!! – se sobresalto cuando le grito pero obedeció quedándose completamente desnuda delante de el, con la mirada baja y muy avergonzada. Naruto contemplo la curva de sus caderas, generosas pero perfectas, sus abundantes pechos que decían cómeme, su vientre plano y sobretodo su carita de niña buena lo estaban volviendo loco, volvía a tener erecto su miembro, duro como el acero. Con un movimiento del dedo índice le dijo que se acercara, ella, tímida y torpemente se acerco a gatas sobre la cama el la obligo a acercar el rostro al suyo y le dio un beso impresionante sin dejar un milímetro de su boca sin ser explorado por su lengua, cuando se separo de ella la miro a los ojos ella sonreía - Ahora quiero que me hagas una felacion.

**Hinata:** ¿Que?

**Naruto:** Quiero que me lo chupes

**Hinata:** ah, esto... si ya voy. - se movió hacia abajo hasta que su pene quedo a la altura de su cara durante un segundo contemplo aquella enorme elección cubierta de carne y le costaba creer que eso estuvo dentro de ella y que además le havia dado un placer tan grande, no solo era mas largo que su consolador, también era mas grueso e infinitamente mas hermoso, después miro a Naruto - veras, esto no lo he echo nunca, ¿como se hace? - a Naruto en lugar de molestarle le entusiasmo.

**Naruto:** Parece que tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas, esto nos tomara toda la tarde y toda la noche. -Hinata enrojeció a la par que sonreía emocionada ante la perspectiva de que lo tendría con ella hasta el dia siguiente. -Primero tienes que lamerlo toda. -Hinata saco la lengua y poco a poco, primero con tímidos lengüetazos y después lamiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta lo saboreo todo, sabia a semen y sus propios flujos y sorpresivamente para ella misma el sabor le encanto, lamió hasta dejarlo limpio y brillante.

**Hinata:** ¿Asi voy bien?

**Naruto:** Si, vas muy bien, ahora con una mano me masajeas los huevos y con la otra me la pajeas arriba y abajo. -Hinata hizo lo que le dijo, sus huevos eran peludos y muy suaves, con su mano apenas abarcaba el grueso miembro, Naruto respiraba cada vez mas excitado.- asi esta bien, ahora empieza a chuparme poco a poco la punta del capullo.

**Hinata:** ¿El que? -dijo sin detener sus manos, naruto le señalo.

**Naruto:** La punta de mi pene, eso es el capullo.

**Hinata:** Si Naruto-sama -le dio un besito y luego lo lamió, se lo puso dentro de la boca y empezó a succionar

**Naruto:** Mueve la lengua y cuidado con los dientes.

Poco a poco empezó a meterse mas y mas el miembro en la boca, Naruto la ayudaba presionándole la cabeza y marcándole el ritmo, pronto le llego hasta la garganta, le llevo u rato relajarse lo suficiente para que toda la erección de Naruto entrase hasta la base, le dolía un poco, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por darle placer, Naruto se tenso de pies a cabeza.

**Naruto:** Ahora voy a correrme en tu boca, no quiero que se derrame ni una gota -ella hizo un gesto con la mano, pues no podía hablar con la boca llena -ahí va toda, aaaahhhhh!!

Hinata no pudo evitar tragarse lo que no le cabía en la boca y una gota resbalo de sus labios hasta su barbilla, cuando Naruto se recupero de su corrida le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente.

**Naruto:** enséñamelo - Hinata abrió la boca de manera que no se derramara y Naruto vio todo su semen en su boca, ella movía la lengua saboreándolo, se notaba que le gustaba - ahora trágatelo - obedeció sin rechistar, Naruto recoció con su dedo lo que le escurría a ella por la barbilla y se lo acerco a la boca, ella entendió lo que quería y lamió su dedo hasta no dejar ni rastro.

**Hinata:** Gracias Naruto-sama

**Naruto:** Ha sido tu premio, con un poco mas de entrenamiento serás una chupapenes de primera y Apartir de ahora cuando no haya nadie mas delante no me llamaras Naruto-sama.

**Hinata:** ¿Como deberé llamarle? -el le cojio la cara y puso sus ojos muy cerca de los de el.

**Naruto:** Tú querías tenerme, pues asi será, para el resto del mundo seremos novios, pero cuando estemos a solas me llamaras **"Amo", **porque ahora eres de mi propiedad y haré contigo todo lo que me plazca, a partir de ahora eres mi esclava, yo cuidare de ti para siempre. - Hinata agacho la cabeza y un chorro de lágrimas empaparon las sabanas, cuando levanto la mirada su rostro lucia muy feliz.

**Hinata:** Gracias amo, le juro que siempre seré suya para que me use como quiera, dedicare el resto de mis días a darle placer, amo.

La emoción fue mucha y ella estuvo llorando unos minutos mas, Naruto la consolaba y le decía cosas bonitas al oído, no todo debían ser insultos, también tenia que premiarla con halagos, asi la entrenaría, con premios y castigos haría de ella la esclava ideal, cuando llevaba un rato se puso a pensar en algo.

**Naruto:** ¿De donde sacaste ese consolador Hinata? -ella se enjugo la lagrimas y se avergonzó otra vez. - cuesta imaginarte entrando a una tienda de sexo a comprarlo.  
**  
Hinata:** Yo, n-no lo compre.

**Naruto:** Ero-Senin solía decir que la mujer que tiene uno tiene dos, ¿tienes algo más? -ella se puso mas roja pero señalo una puerta del armario, cuando Naruto la abrió se quedo atónito - ¡¡madre mía!! -dentro de aquella puerta havia de todo, consoladores de todos los tamaños, bolas chinas, látigos, fustas de cuero, cadenas, esposas y un sinfín de juguetes que no tenia ni idea de para que podían servir, se giro y miro a Hinata que estaba mas roja que un tomate - ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Y TODAVIA QUIERES QUE ME CREA QUE ERAS VIRGEN????!!! -ella se apresuro a explicarse otra vez.

**Hinata:** Eso no lo compre yo, ya estaba aquí cuando llegue, esta casa antes la ocupaba un miembro de la rama principal de mi familia, que murió en combate, creo que lo echaron de la casa por algún escándalo, cuando falleció yo le pedí a mi padre que me dejase esta casa para cuando llegase tarde de misión no tener que despertar a todos en la casa principal. -Naruto la miro fijamente y parecía sincera, cojio la primera fusta de cuero que encontró y la hizo sonar golpeando la palma de su mano.

**Naruto:** ¿Recuerdas que te dije que teníamos trabajo para toda la noche? -Hinata asintió- olvídate de eso, aquí hay trabajo para toda la semana. -al escuchar esto Hinata se relamió los labios.

El resto de la noche fue una locura de juguetes posturas y inserciones por todos los agujeros de la peliazulada hasta que llegada el alba ambos se quedaron dormidos y muy satisfechos, una mujer enamorada tenia a su amado en la cama junto a ella y un recin inagurado dominante havia encontrado una esclava.

*** - * - *- Fin Flash Back- * -* -***

Para cuando termino de rememorarlo todo, ya salían del bar despidiéndose de todos, havia oscurecido y Naruto caminaba con su brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata, el empujo a la mujer hacia un callejón oscuro y la beso en la boca metiéndole la lengua tanto como pudo, ella se dejaba hacer mientras sentía que las manos de el se metían por su pantalón, una tocaba su vagina por encima de sus bragas y estaba empapada.

**Naruto:** ¿Estas caliente zorrita? -dijo divertido.

**Hinata:** Mucho mi amo - su otra mano se dirigio hacia su otro agujero, ahí toco un pedazo de plástico duro, cuando lo apretó un poco ella gimió.

**Naruto:** Parece que te esta gustando, ¿ha sido difícil sentarse?

**Hinata:** Al principio me dolía pero después se me ha dilatado y ahora solo me calienta más y más.

**Naruto:** Bien, anoche tuvimos mucho trabajo con tu vagina y tu boca, cuando lleguemos a casa te estrenare el ano y te enseñare como manejar ese par de melones que tienes - Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió.

**Hinata:** Gracias amo. - Y ambos salieron calle abajo rumbo al piso de la peliazul.

-

-

-

-

-

Heeeey**...¡¡¡HOLAA!!!**

espero y se encuentren bien... _DISCULPEN_ si no habia actualizado, pero la secu me quita mucho tiempo... T_T

**Masthema-Sama **looo adorooo.... xDDD... me dijo que este cap. es **UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD** para todos los lectores pervertidos, en esta ocasion el cap es demasiado largo y ahora le toco a la pobre de Hinata... -**¡¡HAY QUE HACER SUFRIR A LAS kUNOICHIS¡¡¡ -** dijo ese pervertido... xDDD

espero y se la pacen bien en estas fechas.

Nos leemos hasta la proxima...

-

-

-

-

**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**


	6. Ino Estas en Problemas!

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1*** Tiene bastante** LEMMON o más bien HENTAI** **(**_perver´s_**)**

**2*** También tiene un lenguaje_no apto para menores de 15_

**3* **El dueño de este Fic es **masthema. **

**4***_** Masashi Kishimoto**_** es el creador de Naruto.**

**5*** Hay muchas parejas:** NaruHina, NaruIno, NaruAnko, SakuIno, **pero el principal es **"NARUSAKU"**

**6* Habrá: tríos sexuales, lesbianismo y mucha perversión.**

Y la más importante

**7*** Si no dejan **REVIEWS **no hay **Continuación**….

**TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

**Cáp. 6 "Ino estas en problemas!"**

En medio del parque estaba sentada una rubia muy pensativa, hacia pocas horas que había dejado a su amiga en casa, lo que le había contado la había perturbado enormemente, no solo por la gravedad de los hechos sino por la identidad del culpable y la victima.

* - * - *-_**Flash Back_- * -* -***

Acababan de salir del bar en el que estaban reunidos todos, Ino vio a unos metros de ella a la pelirrosa caminando muy deprisa.

- ¡HEY! Frentona espérame – dijo Ino, pero en lugar de detenerse cuando escucho la voz de su amiga Sakura salió corriendo, la rubia se extraño pero en lugar de quedarse quieta se enfado- ¡ te he dicho que me esperes! -dijo corriendo.

-Déjame en paz Ino -grito Sakura sin dejar de correr, a ella le pareció extraño que no la llamase Ino-cerda, además el tono de su voz era extraño, la siguió hasta que casi llegaron a las murallas de la aldea, era una zona muy despoblada de la aldea, al final Sakura se detuvo e Ino se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa frentona? – Dijo Ino pero Sakura no respondió y la rubia se molesto- haz el favor de darte la vuelta cuando te este hablando! -tirándole del hombro la hizo girarse y se encontró algo que no esperaba, Sakura estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados, Ino se asusto- Oye, Sakura se que te he gritado pero no es para tanto. -Sakura empezó a sollozar a viva voz y se arrojo contra Ino abrazándola mientras seguía llorando, Ino la abrazo y la dejo desahogarse mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras - tranquila, ya esta, ya está, no pasa nada. - Un rato después Sakura se había calmado un poco, Ino le dio un pañuelo y se seco las lágrimas que le cubrían la cara.

-Lo siento Ino, no he podido evitarlo.- Dijo Sakura con voz calmada.

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos las amigas, –Dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa-  
ahora si estas mejor empieza a cantar pajarito.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura muy extrañada

-Que me cuentes lo que te ha pasado para que te pongas así- Dijo Ino poniéndose seria.

-No es nada Ino, prefiero no hablar de ello.-Dijo con un eje de tristeza que Ino no dejo pasar desapercibido.

-De eso nada bonita, me lo vas a contar por las buenas o por las malas, Anda, dímelo y te sentirás mejor. -Sakura no podía aguantarlo mas, llevaba guardándoselo dentro y estaba a punto de reventar, cuando hacía unos momentos Naruto la había abrazado se había sentido aterrorizada, indefensa y vulnerable, necesitaba hablar de ello o se volvería loca así que decidió contárselo a su amiga.

-Hace unos días volvía de una misión y me paso algo terrible.

-¿Te hirieron? ¿No pudiste completarla?

-No, fue mucho peor.-Dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de aquellos hermosos ojos jade.

-Pues si no te explicas...-Dijo la rubia cuando fue interrumpida.

-Ino, me han forzado -dijo agachando la vista, Ino creyó no entender y le pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Qué? -Sakura cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto, dijo gritando.

-¡Me han violado! -Ino no podía creerse lo que escuchaba, una violación es una de esas cosas que le pasan a la amiga de la amiga de una desconocida, no a tu mejor amiga, no sabía cómo reaccionar, vio a su amiga arrodillada en el suelo y tapándose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba. Se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo otra vez.

-¿Fue en la misión? -Sakura sin dejar de abrazarla le respondió.

-No, fue en la aldea. -Ino se escandalizo.

-¿En la aldea?, quieres contarme lo que paso? -se separo un poco de ella y sin mirarla a la cara y abrazándose las manos nerviosamente empezó a hablar.

-Cuando llegue a la aldea encontré a alguien que estaba borracho y lo lleve a su casa, cuando iba a dejarlo en la cama me tiro encima y me... me violo, repetidamente. -Ino había empezado a llorar mientras la rabia la carcomía.

-Si le llevaste a su casa es que lo conocías, ¿quien fue ese salvaje? -Sakura miro a un lado, no quería decir su nombre pero Ino no lo dejaría así- Sakura dime su nombre, no seria... ¿Fue Sasuke? -Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Fue… Naruto. -Ino se quedo completamente helada y por un segundo no quiso haber oído eso.

-¿Na-Naruto? ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Naruto Uzumaki del equipo siete? -Sakura afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza a la par que las lagrimas caían silenciosamente de sus ojos verdes- pe-pero... es... como..., ¿estás segura? -Sakura se enfado

-¡¿Crees que podría olvidar a quien me estuvo violando durante toda la noche? -Ino se dio prisa a disculparse.

-Pero... podría creérmelo de cualquier otro pero precisamente Naruto... no dudo de tu palabra, pero él es precisamente la última persona que pensé capaz de algo así y más aun a ti. –Dijo con un eje de duda.

-Yo tampoco me lo creía, el era mi mejor amigo. –Dijo Sakura mientras recordaba cómo le había implorado que la soltara, que la dejara ir que esto era un sueño solamente, una pesadilla.

-Mas que un amigo, el está completamente enamorado de ti Sakura! -Sakura se sorprendió de esta afirmación.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la pelirrosa sin salir de su asombro.

-Vamos Sakura, todo el mundo sabe que esta desesperadamente enamorado de ti desde la escuela. ¿No te acuerdas que solíamos burlarnos de eso?

-Pero eso fue cuando teníamos doce años, pensaba que se le había pasado hace mucho.

-¿Estas de broma? cada vez que aparecías en escena se tiraba prácticamente a tus pies, incluso cuando lo pateabas seguía detrás de ti, lo cierto es que a veces me daba hasta lastima. –Dijo la rubia recordando al pobre de Naruto saliendo por los aires cuando la pelirrosa le daba una fuerte paliza.

-No lo sabía - Ino cambio su tono a uno mucho mas áspero.

-Pero eso ahora es completamente irrelevante, ahora lo principal es si ya lo has denunciado -Sakura negó- ¿por qué? ¡Vamos ahora mismo hablar con Tsunade-sama, ella se encargara de que sea juzgado! -dijo rotunda, pero a Sakura le entro el pánico y se agarro muy fuerte del brazo de Ino.

-¡NO! Esto no puedes contárselo a nadie! –El miedo era más que visible en sus ojos jade- júrame que no se lo contaras a nadie, ¡JURAMELO! -dijo apretando aun más el brazo de Ino.

-Sakura me haces daño- Dijo Ino con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Prométemelo! – Dijo Sakura en una súplica- ¡Por Favor Ino!

-¡Esta bien, te lo prometo! -dijo al fin y Sakura aflojo el agarre. Sabía que Ella estaba mal, pero sus razones tenía para temerle tanto a ese Violador que dijo llamarse su amigo alguna vez. - ¿Porqué no quieres denunciarlo? -Sakura hablo dubitativa.

-No quiero que se entere Sasuke-Kun, tengo miedo de como reaccione.

-¿Crees que atacaría a Naruto? - Sakura negó

-Temo que si sabe que me han violado rompa nuestro compromiso. -Ino se enfado.

-Si te deja por algo que tu no pediste no te merece.-Ino estaba cabreada al pensar en el absurdo orgullo de Sasuke.

- Incluso si no me dejara, lo primero que haría seria enfrentarse a Naruto y si lo hiciese ..-Ino la interrumpió

-Seguro que le daría una buena paliza. –Sakura negó.

-No, no lo haría, ¿Es que no recuerdas en qué estado lo trajo cuando lo regreso a la aldea? ha necesitado dos meses de rehabilitación y solo lo hizo para traerlo de vuelta, tal y como está, ahora Sasuke-Kun no puede enfrentarlo, sería imposible con el modo Senin, por no hablar del hecho de que Naruto puede controlar tres colas de chacra del Kyuubi.

-Eso es cierto, para someter a Naruto haría falta un equipo de los mejores de la aldea, quizás incluso la quinta tendría problemas contra él.

-Además está el hecho de porque lo hizo.-

-Porque es un salvaje y un cabron, por eso!- Ino quería ir y romperle la cara a ese hijo de puta.

-Al principio pensé que estaba borracho, pero a la mañana siguiente, en la ducha... –De nuevo mas y mas lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos e Ino se acerco a cogerla de los hombros

-Así que por la mañana también?, Sakura…. ¿cuántas veces lo hizo? -Sakura dudo en responder.

-Por la noche creo que fueron seis veces y luego por la mañana otra vez - Ino se sorprendió.

-¿Si-Siete veces?- Ella se quedo pensativa, ni Sai aguantaba tanto, pero su pensamiento cambio rápidamente.- Cuanto has debido de sufrir.

-He estado pensando y creo que quizás algo lo obligo a hacer aquello.

-¿Algo? ¿Crees que el Kyuubi este influyendo en Naruto?-Sí, tenía que serlo, sino Naruto jamás aria tal atrocidad.

-No se me ocurre otra posibilidad.- Sakura se la había pasado pensando en aquella posibilidad, ojala y no se equivocara.

-Eso es aun más peligroso Sakura, si el zorro le está controlando podría destruir la aldea.

-No creo que ese sea su deseo, si el Kyuubi controlase completamente a Naruto la aldea ya seria polvo y cenizas. Quizás solo ha sido una cosa temporal, como cuando perdió el control en el combate contra Orochimaru. Además si lo denuncio podrían meterlo en la cárcel o incluso desterrarle.

-¡Es lo mínimo que se merece!, deberíamos ir ahora mismo a cortarle las pelotas.

-No!, déjame que piense un poco mas, quizás se me ocurra algo.-Dijo Sakura mirando aquel cielo tan tranquilo y despejado, ella pensaba que ojala y se sintiera así.

-No me hace ninguna gracia dejar a un violador libre pero si tú me lo pides me lo callare.- Dijo Ino dando un largo suspiro.

-Gracias Ino, ahora que te lo he contado me siento un poco mejor - dijo sonriendo.

-De nada mujer, para que estamos las amigas si no nos ayudamos en momentos como estos?- Dijo la rubia dándole una gran sonrisa que eso hizo a Sakura sentirse aliviada, aunque fuera por un momento.

A pesar de ser media tarde la llevo a casa y le dio un tranquilizante suave para que descansase, cuando salió de la casa de Sakura no tenia aun ganas de ir a su casa y se fue a pasear por el parque hasta que se sentó bajo un árbol.

*** - * - *- Fin Flash Back- * -* -***

Cuando empezó a oscurecer se fue a casa y se metió en la cama sin cenar, quería dormirse pronto para no pensar más en la desgracia de su amiga y sin desearlo empezó a imaginar como habría pasado, seguramente le habría arrancado la ropa y la hubiese tocado por todas partes o incluso lamido, que asco le daba pensarlo e inconscientemente se tapaba la vagina con la mano, como si quisiera protegerse, aquella noche tuvo desagradables pesadillas de las cuales era culpable la figura del rubio.

Al día siguiente no pensó en nada que no fuese ir a denunciar a Naruto, un odio empezaba a arraigar en su mente y no savia como reaccionaria si lo veía por ahí, al momento se quedo parada pensando en algo que no se le había ocurrido hasta entonces.

-Dios mío, ¡Hinata! –Dijo alarmada- ¡Tengo que avisarla antes de que le haga lo mismo!

Salió corriendo hacia la mansión Hyuuga pero allí nadie la había visto desde hacia días, también paso por la casa de Naruto pero no había nadie, después de buscarla mucho encontró a Shino y a Kiba, que tampoco la veían desde el día anterior, cuando por casualidad encontró a TenTen y a Neji paseando de la mano, al verla tan desesperada por encontrarla el dijo que había una casa que era propiedad de la familia por la que solía ir a relajarse y tras darle la dirección y excusarse en una misión urgente se dirigió hacia el piso de Hinata.  
Cuando llamo a la puerta le abrió Naruto, solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones largo, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos, la visión de aquel cuerpo musculado desoriento por un segundo a Ino pero cuando lo miro a los ojos él le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Ino? -Ella le puso mala cara y le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder un metro, ella entro y se puso a buscar por el salón.

-¡Toma eso por cabron!- Dijo la rubia y tratando de no echársele encima para propinarle otro puñetazo empezó a buscar a su amiga- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Eso no fue muy amable Ino-chan -dijo burlándose, Ino se enfado aun mas y quiso pegarle de nuevo pero él la esquivo y la inmovilizo agarrándola por detrás y pegándola a su pecho mientras la cogía por los brazos, ella se revolvía fieramente.

-Lo sé todo maldito violador, eso no quedara sin su castigo!-Dijo cabreada

-Así que Sakura-chan te lo ha contado, eso me decepciona pero no me sorprende.-Dijo con voz relajada e hizo una sonrisa de lado

-Suéltame, dime donde esta Hinata!

-Das muchas ordenes Ino -la soltó de su agarre y le señalo una puerta- está en el dormitorio, si quieres verla ahora entra tu misma. -sin quitarle un ojos a Naruto avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Hinata tenemos que irnos ahora mismo no sabes... -giro la cara y vio a Hinata encima de la cama, lo que vio no era sencillo de interpretar. – ¿Pero que…?

Sobre la cama Hinata estaba completamente desnuda, tenía las muñecas atadas a los tobillos en una postura que la obligaba a estas completamente abierta de pierna y tumbada boca arriba, tenía una venda tapándole los ojos y una mordaza de bola con agujeros en la boca, su barbilla estaba cubierta por la saliva que le caía de la mordaza, miro más abajo y vio que se estremecía, algo sobresalía de sus expuestos agujeros, lo primero que hizo Ino cuando reacciono fue retirarle aquello, de la vagina le saco un vibrador negro y de su ano otro más fino y largo, ambos estaban conectados, Ino miro a la puerta y vio a un sonriente Naruto y su furia aumento.

-¿Que le estabas haciendo bastardo? -Naruto puso cara de inocente.

-A mi no me culpes, esos juguetes ya estaban en la casa cuando llegue.

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso?

-Sakura dijo lo mismo y al igual que tu descubrió una amarga realidad. -dijo para enfadarla aun mas, tan pronto como le quito los vibradores Hinata empezó a retorcerse y a intentar hablar.

-Espera, enseguida te quito esto -le quito la venda de los ojos y después la mordaza, quería salir de ese lugar, algo le decía que cogiera a Hinata y salieran de ahí lo antes posible.

-po-pon-ponlos –Dijo Hinata en un susurro e Ino no escucho bien.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Ino acercando su oído para escucharla mejor.

-Po-Ponlos otra vez Ino-san, estaba a punto de correrme, por favor pónmelos -Ino no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿De qué hablas?, he venido aquí a salvarte de este depravado! -pero ella continuo suplicante.

-¡Pónmelos otra vez Ino!, el amo me dijo que me podría correr tantas veces como quisiera, pónmelos otra vez... -Ino retrocedió horrorizada, ¿"Amo"? que significaba aquello?, solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¿Que demonios le has hecho? -dijo furiosa, Naruto respondió con sencillez desde el salón.

-La he hecho feliz dándole lo que quiso y créeme que no es fácil, esta noche apenas pude dormir así que la ate y la deje para que disfrutase solita hace ya cinco horas.

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO!- Grito enloquecida y cargo puño en alto para darle otro puñetazo, pero esa vez Naruto no solo la inmovilizo, la agarro del cuello con una mano y apretó muy fuerte, Ino quedo indefensa mientras trataba de deshacerse de la presa de Naruto.

-¿Con qué derecho me insultas sin saber mi versión de los hechos? -Ino se revolvía y le arañaba el brazo pero Naruto no daba signos de dolor.

-¿Encima insinúas q-que mi-miente?-La falta de aire en los pulmones de Ino de hacia cada vez mas jadeara.

-A decir verdad, si, viole a Sakura, una y otra y otra vez, tendrías que ver como sangro cuando le quite su preciada virginidad, por su culpa tuve que tirar las sabanas. -Ino se asqueo de él y le escupió a la cara, Naruto se limpio con su mano libre, su cara no era graciosa era seria.- Eso lo vas a pagar muy caro - lanzo a Ino contra la mesa y la apoyo boca abajo dejándola doblada sobre la mesa, el la sujetaba por la nuca y le retorcía su brazo por la espalda mientras que la mantenía pegada a la mesa empujando su paquete contra el culo de la rubia.

-¿Que vas a hacer? ¿violarme?, adelante, ¡hazlo maldito cobarde! Cuando termines iré con la Hokage y no dudes que te denunciare, yo no soy como Sakura.

-Intentaba no haber llegado a esto pero no me dejas mas alternativa.

-¿Que..? -de sopetón le dio la vuelta y pego su boca a la de la rubia que no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió como le metía la lengua y peor aún, sentía que se tragaba algo que le había pasado el rubio, Naruto se separo antes de que le mordiese, Ino tosió - Cof,! Cof! Cof!… que me has dado de tragar? -Naruto en u hábil movimiento la había vuelto a poner boca abajo.

-¿Eso?, no pienses mal… solo era una pastillita que quizás conozcas, en jerga medica la llaman "Pentacleritina" - Ino se puso blanca como la cera y el miedo la invadio.

-¿Me has dado "Fuego"?- El miedo en sus ojos era evidente, su instinto le dijo que saliera de ahí, pero por querer ayudar termino muy mal.

-Así la llaman en la calle, cuando Oba-Chan me ascendió a Jounin me obligo a estudiar diferentes drogas y venenos, pero mira por donde ahora le he hallado un uso a esas aburridas horas.

Ino estaba muy asustada, esa droga era muy conocida por la Kunoichi, pues es un poderoso afrodisiaco y ansiolítico, normalmente se la ponían a sus víctimas en misiones para seducir y sacar información, pero tenían prohibido probarlo porque en las mujeres el efecto era más fuerte que en los hombres.

-Eso no funcionara conmigo, soy doctora y estoy entrenada para aguantar las drogas. -dijo haciéndose la fuerte, pero Naruto no solo no se lo trago sino que se rio de ella.

-jajajaja, Por favor! ¿aun no me lo vas a preguntar?-Su sonrisa era una masa de maldad

-¿El qué?- Dijo Ino, esto no iba nada bien, a cada segundo empeoraba.

-La concentración de la dosis que te he dado.

-Seria de una parte por mil, esa es la dosis habitual.- O no! Se había metido a la boca del lobo.

-Correcto, pero esa es una versión mucho más concentrada, en vez de diluirla mil veces como haría cualquiera yo solo la he diluido diez. -Diez, ese numero resonó en la cabeza de Ino- con una dosis tan concentrada nada impedirá que te pongas cachonda y relajada como una ninfómana.

-jajajaja, ¿pretendes excitarme? eres patético, nunca me entregare a ti, cualquier cosa que hagas será en vano.-Sabia que eso no era verdad, pero no le demostraría su debilidad a ese bastardo.

-¿Sabes una cosa Ino? Sakura se resistió cada vez que la tome, pero al final se corrió una y otra vez, a ver si tú aguantas más que ella.

-Cabron! te voy a matar!- Nadie jugaba con su amiga, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-No sufras, antes de que esto acabe te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo, por el momento... ¡¿Podrían echarme una mano chicos?

-¿Que demo… ?-Dijo la rubia pero Sintió que alguien le ataba los tobillos a las patas de la mesa, ahora ya no podía cerrar las piernas, después sintió que Naruto la soltaba pero dos pares de manos la sujetaban de los brazos y los hombros, giro la cabeza a la izquierda y se quedo de piedra al ver quién o más bien dicho quienes la sujetaban

_**AVANSE.**_

_-¿Drogas? yo no las necesito Ino-chan, yo siempre he amado a Naruto, incluso antes de saber que era una sumisa y de que Naruto era tan fuerte mi instinto ya me atraía hacia él y pronto sabrás porque –Dijo Hinata mientras le bajo el pantalón a Naruto y le enseño a Ino lo que tenía en la mano- veras como pronto te lo pondrá dentro y gozaras como una loca._

Ino clavo sus ojos en aquel pedazo de carne, era enorme, el de Shikamaru ya le parecía grande pero este era más largo todavía, si le metía esa cosa sin estar excitada la iba a destrozar.

-Hoy la tiene incluso más gorda que de costumbre amo, ¿acaso es por Ino?-Dijo Hinata mirando seriamente a la rubia.

Hola mis queridos amigos, sorry de vdd por tardar eternidades, pero es que estamos súper ocupado en la prepa que no hemos estado por aquí, pero la gran noticia es que cada semana actualizaremos^^… recuerden que los queremos y que actualizare mis fics lo antes posible, por cierto ya cambiamos la historia, antes parecía más bien una obra hahahaha,,, estamos en los cambios,,,, ASI EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA **NARUINO** PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTE ESTA PAREJA^^

_**Los queremos**_

_**Masthema-Sama y yo "Naru~NenaBlinD!**_


	7. Irresistible!

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1*** Tiene bastante** HENTAI** **(**_Harem_**)**

**2* **El dueño de este Fic es **masthema. **

**3***_** Masashi Kishimoto**_** es el creador de Naruto.**

**4*** Hay muchas parejas:** NaruHina, NaruIno, NaruAnko, SakuIno, **pero el principal es **"NARUSAKU"**

**5* Habrá: tríos sexuales, lesbianismo y mucha perversión.**

**TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

**Cáp. 7 "Irresistible!"**

-¿Que demo… ?-Dijo la rubia pero Sintió que alguien le ataba los tobillos a las patas de la mesa, ahora ya no podía cerrar las piernas, después sintió que Naruto la soltaba pero dos pares de manos la sujetaban de los brazos y los hombros, giro la cabeza a la izquierda y se quedo de piedra al ver quién o más bien dicho quienes la sujetaban.

De pie a su lado y con expresión de aburrimiento vio a Shikamaru Nara, giro la cara a la derecha y la visión fue aun peor, ahí estaba Sai con su eterna sonrisa falsa.

-Shi-Shikamaru, S-Sai, ¿Qué hacen? ¡SUELTENME AHORA MISMO! , ¿No saben que ese maldito a violado a Sakura? ahora mismo me acaba de obligar a tomar una droga, debemos detenerlo!

-Es un tanto problemático Ino, pero creo que no debiste cabrearlo.-Dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento

-En un libro que leí ponía que los amigos se ayudan, y Naruto es mi mejor amigo.-Dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso están locos? Shikamaru por favor tu y yo estuvimos juntos en el pasado ¿ya no te acuerdas? –Ino rogaba porque la salvara… más lo que le respondió la dejo tiesa.

- Claro que me acuerdo, pero ahora estoy con Temari, lo nuestro pasó.- Dijo el, inmediatamente Ino miro a Sai y suplicante le dijo.

-Por favor Sai… yo soy tu novia, ¿cómo puedes permitir esto?- Las lagrimas empezaban a asomarse sobre sus ojos azules.

- Ino-chan, nunca te has preguntado ¿Porque no nos hemos acostado juntos a pesar de tus insinuaciones?- Dijo serio

-¿Que tiene que ver con lo que está pasando?- quería salir de ahí, rogaba por irse.

-Danzou no solo desconecto mis sentimientos, también secciono algunos nervios de mi cuerpo, más concretamente los del dolor y el placer, cuando me tocas no siento nada – Dijo sin cambiar de expresión. Ino ya no aguanto más y empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho Sai -Dijo Ino olvidándose momentáneamente de su situación

-Tu no tienes la culpa, pero creo que no es justo que no tengas sexo y Naruto puede dártelo sin que tengamos que romper nuestra relación.-Su típica sonrisa falsa volvió a su rostro.

-¡Están completamente locos! – No porque Sai no sintiera ni la más remota pisca de placer iba a cambiar de opinión, Naruto se había sentado en la cabecera de la mesa frente a la cara de Ino, parecía muy tranquilo - ¡ ¿QUE ESPERAS? acabemos con esto de una vez! -dijo abandonando toda esperanza.

-No hay porque darse prisa, la droga tardara almenos 20 minutos en hacer efecto -miro hacia la habitación- ¿Dónde está mi perrita? - Hinata salió de la habitación desnuda y se arrodillo frente a Naruto.

-Amo! Amo! Aquí estoy amo! –Dijo la peliazul y se puso a lamerle los abdominales a Naruto mientras iba hacia abajo.

-Ahora lo entiendo, estas drogada!- Dijo Ino y Hinata paro un momento y giro la cara con la mano dentro del pantalón de Naruto.

-¿Drogas? yo no las necesito Ino-chan, yo siempre he amado a Naruto, incluso antes de saber que era una sumisa y de que Naruto era tan fuerte mi instinto ya me atraía hacia él y pronto sabrás porque –Dijo Hinata mientras le bajo el pantalón a Naruto y le enseño a Ino lo que tenía en la mano- veras como pronto te lo pondrá dentro y gozaras como una loca!.

Ino clavo sus ojos en aquel pedazo de carne, era enorme, el de Shikamaru ya le parecía grande pero este era más largo todavía, si le metía esa cosa sin estar excitada la iba a destrozar.

-Hoy la tiene incluso más gorda que de costumbre amo, ¿acaso es por Ino?-Dijo Hinata mirando seriamente a la rubia.

-Lo cierto es que creo que cuando le he dado la droga a Ino yo también he tragado un poquito y esta haciéndome efecto -Hinata se puso a lamer el miembro de Naruto pero él la detuvo cogiéndola por las mejillas y le susurro algo al oído, ella asintió, se levanto y se puso detrás de Ino y sin decir nada le subió la falda hasta la cintura y le corto las bragas, dejándola con el trasero al aire.

-Pa-Para Hi-Hinata… NO ME TOQUES!, apártate. –Dijo Ino asustada. Pero Hinata no respondió, solo se arrodillo y pego su boca a la vagina de Ino que soltó un chillido.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Hinata? déjalo, deja de lamerme!. -Hinata siguió lamiendo la delicada vulva de Ino hasta que los primeros jugos empezaron a brotar, Ino sentía como todo su cuerpo se calentaba a marchas forzadas, la droga empezaba a hacer efecto y parecía muy eficaz, pues un instante después su vagina prácticamente chorreaba ante el ataque de los hábiles dedos de Hinata que se hundían en ella y la lengua que lamia su clítoris sin compasión.

-Ino-chan, es la primera vez que le hago esto a una chica pero tengo que decirte que si todas saben igual de bien que tu y mi amo me lo permite no será la ultima -dijo relamiéndose los jugos que empapaban su barbilla, Ino estaba completamente roja y avergonzada, sin previo aviso Hinata aparto su lengua de su clítoris y sin sacarle los dedos empezó a lamerle el ano, Ino grito de la sorpresa.

-¡HINATA!, no, saca la lengua de mi ano, eso... eso es... sucio aaahhhh! -dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Pero qué dices Ino-chan? está muy limpio, además tengo que preparártelo o te dolerá demasiado cuando el amo te lo meta por "aquí" -cuando dijo la última palabra le metió de golpe dos de dos en su ano, Ino volvió a llorar.

-Por favor! Sácalos, sácalos, me duele... -dijo Ino suplicante entre sollozos mientras sentía como los movía dentro de ella y la abría cada vez mas.

-wuau!, han entrado dos de golpe, a mi me costó mucho, eres realmente elástica Ino-chan. –Dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-¿Porque? -dijo Ino mirando a Naruto que seguía sentado con su gran pene erecto.

- veras, Shikamaru me comento que tenias un ano muy sensible, cuando lo hacíais y el te metía un dedo te corrías como una loca, pero por más que te lo pidió nunca le dejaste que te lo metiera por ahí. -Ino giro la cara y vio a Shikamaru con odio.

-¿cómo pudiste contarle esas cosas?-Lo odiaba con todo su ser, cuando todo esto acabara se vengaría.

-Ya, ¿seguro que tú no has hablado de eso con tus amigas verdad? -Ino no dijo nada- ¿lo ves?, es lo mismo.

Hinata ya le había metido tres dedos en el ano a Ino, que solo gemía ahogadamente y miraba con rabia a Naruto. La peliazul se llevo la mano a su propio ano y se saco con un gemido un consolador que llevaba puesto. Cogió un tubo de lubricante y se lo unto en el ano a Ino, esta se asusto al notar el frio gel.

-No te preocupes Ino-Chan, esto lo he calentado dentro de mi para que no esté frio.

Y poco a poco apoyo la punta en el ano de Ino y lo fue empujando, Ino cerraba con fuerza los puños y apretaba los dientes, hasta que se lo metió todo, cuando sintió que ya no entraba mas volvió a respirar y Hinata volvió a concentrarse en chuparle el clítoris, poco después estaba tan excitada que apenas podía pensar con claridad y su ano dejo de dolerle.

-oh no!, si Hinata sigue chupándome así no podre evitar correrme y encima esta cosa en mi ano cada vez me está gustando mas. –Dijo Ino pensativa, mientras el placer la estaba consumiendo.

Naruto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de Ino, ella no le quito los ojos de encima, cuando estuvo detrás de ella le tiro de las caderas, Hinata empezó a lamerla desde abajo, dejando la parte de atras para que Naruto pudiese hacer lo que quisiese con la rubia, el quito de un tirón el consolador del ano de Ino.

-aaaahhhhh! – Ino estallo, dejo que escapara un gemido, antes de que se cerrara su ano Naruto le puso la punta dentro, Ino sintió aquella puntita ardiendo, era más grueso que el consolador, Naruto unto un poco de lubricante en el resto de su miembro – n-no!, por favor, no lo hagas, no me la metas por ahí.

-¿Acaso prefieres que te dé por tu vagina? -Ino se puso toda roja- lo siento preciosa, pero ahora mismo Hinata parece que se divierte así que voy a quitarte la ultima virginidad que te queda.

-ERES UN IMBESIL! -dijo con sus últimos suspiros antes de que los dedos y los dientes de Hinata le produjesen un orgasmo, justo en ese momento Naruto empujo y con ayuda del lubricante y el trabajo de Hinata entro en su ano hasta los testículos - aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.

Grito mezcla de un dolor agudo y un placer extraño, Naruto se quedo con todo su miembro dentro de ella.

-Joder Ino!, lo tienes muy apretado y caliente, uff!, un poco mas y me corro contigo.

-E-ERES UNA BESTIA!... aaahhh está muy profunda, la siento en mi estomago!- Dijo la rubia que se estaba empezando a poner cachonda

Poco a poco empezó a moverse dentro de ella que intentaba gritar pero solo le salían gemidos, la cabrona de Hinata la había preparado a conciencia y encima le estaba dando la comida de su vagina de su vida.

-ah, ah, ah, ah, aahh, aahh...- Los gemidos de Ino no esperaron mas, deseaba que le diera mas y mas.

-Valla! Parece que te está gustando que te sodomice.-Dijo Naruto orgulloso de su victoria.

-Es po-por culpa de la droga y por Hina-Hinata -dijo intentando no darle la victoria.

-Entonces eliminemos a las dudas, Hinata deja de lamerla, siéntate en un rincón, si quieres masturbarte puedes hacerlo pero te prohíbo que te corras.-Dijo el, tomando como reto lo que le dijo la rubia.

-Si mi amo – Dijo Hinata dejando de lamberle y fue a sentarse en una silla que estaba en una esquina.

-Veremos ahora si te disgusta tanto.-Dijo Naruto embistiéndola mas y mas fuerte.

El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad porque cuando Hinata dejo de tocarla y lamerle la vagina lo único que pudo hacer fue concentrarse en el pene de Naruto que seguía rozando las paredes de su intestino, cada embiste que le daba le costaba aun mas reprimirse, su cabeza daba vueltas por el placer, estaba completamente sudada, varias veces les había suplicado a sus compañeros que la ayudasen pero solo la miraban indiferentemente. Los pocos ratos de cordura fueron destrozados por la rabia cuando miro como Sai la sujetaba mientras otro hombre le violaba, asi que la rubia estallo.

-si, si, si, cabron como me gusta! -Naruto se sorprendió un poco pero le agrado.

-Ves como adoras que te den por el trasero. -Ino contesto frenética

-ahhh… Si, si me encanta que me follen con un duro pene, dame mas fuerte -Naruto apretó mas- aaahhh, ¿eso es todo lo que sabe hacer violador de mierda? METEMELA MAS DURO -Naruto enardecido la levanto, deshaciendo las ataduras de su tobillos y soltándola de Shikamaru y Sai que ya solo la miraban a ella, Naruto la tenia suspendida en el aire agarrada por las piernas y manteniéndola abierta para que todos vieran como se lo metía por el ano y como su coño goteaba, Ino al tener las manos libres llevo una tras su cabeza para agarrarse al pelo de Naruto y con la otra se apretaba los pezones, Miro a Sai y le grito...

- SI, SI, MIRAME NENUCO INSERVIBLE, MIRA COMO VIOLAN A TU NOVIA DELANTE DE TI Y COMO DISFRUTO MIENTRAS ME LO HACEN - después miro a Shikamaru- Y TU, VAGO DE MIERDA, MIRA COMO NARUTO ME FOLLA EL CULO QUE TANTAS VECES TE NEGUE, SI HUBIESES SIDO MAS HOMBRE Y ME LO HUVIESES ECHO TU NO SE ESTARIA LLEVANDO MI ULTIMO AGUJERO VIRGEN, MAS! MAS! MAS! MAS!, APRIETA MAS FUERTE! ROMPEME POR LA MITAD HIJO DE PUTA! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH SIIIIII ME COOORROOOOOOOO!.

Ino se corrió violentamente, Naruto tuvo que sujetarla para que no se le cayese de las manos por culpa de los espasmos musculares, su ano se apretó tanto que no pudo reprimir su propio orgasmo.

-Yo también me corro Ino, me corro en tus tripas de putaaa! - Ino volvió a gritar al escuchar eso… ya no tenía cordura

-siiii HAZLO DENTRO, SIIIIII, LO SIENTO, SIENTO COMO SE ME QUEMA EL ESTOMAGO CON TU LECHE ARDIENTE, ES MUCHO SEMEN, PARECE QUE NUNCA SE ACABAAAAA AAAAHHHHH!.

Varios agónicos segundos después podía sentir como Naruto la sacaba de su interior, causándole un escalofrió de gusto, la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando logro superponerse a los últimos espasmos de placer abrió los ojos, estaba tumbada sobre la mesa, sentía su ano entumecido, aquel había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, no, había sido mejor que todos los orgasmos de su vida juntos. A la mente le vino un rato después el porqué había venido allí, por muy bueno que hubiese sido la acababan de violar, vio a Naruto sentado en un sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, Hinata le estaba chupando la polla que hacía unos segundos estaba dentro de ella y ya estaba dura otra vez.

Naruto se sentó en el sillón satisfecho, cerró los ojos y pronto sintió que alguien le lamia el miembro, sabia de quien era esa lengua, era de su perrita, de pronto sintió que había parado en seco, sintió que algo lo ataba y abrió los ojos, de un salto Ino se sentó encima de él y lo había atado, ahora lo miraba con furia y tenía un kunai justo sobre su yugular.

-No te muevas o te corto el cuello, diles a esos dos que se queden quietos o te matare! – Dijo Ino sin una pisca de broma, pero Naruto sonrió.

-Porque no se lo dices tú misma. -Ino se dio la vuelta sin separar el cuchillo del cuello de Naruto, una línea roja empezaba a sangrar, cuando vio a Shikamaru y a Sai estos estallaron en una nube de humo y se vio a dos Narutos, después volvieron a estallar en otra nube de humo hasta desaparecer.

-¿Kague Bunshin?-Dijo la rubia sorprendida

-Si, combinado con un "Henge", ingenioso verdad? -Ino estaba confundida.

-entonces… ¿ lo que dijeron?- Estaba empezando a marearse

-Pues si Ino… los hombres también hablamos de esas cosas, no solo las chicas ponen caldo a sus amantes.

- y… ¿Sai? –Dijo recordando lo que le había dicho unos minutos antes.

-Desgraciadamente lo suyo también es verdad, apenas si hemos podido despertar sus sentimientos pero su cuerpo nunca responderá al placer sexual o al dolor.

-¡Maldito violador! -dijo Ino apretando un poco mas su arma y otra gota de sangre broto de la piel del rubio, a un metro Hinata se despertaba sobándose la nuca, cuando vio la escena se dispuso a intervenir pero con una mirada Naruto la detuvo.- debería matarte!. -Naruto intento mover sus brazos- es inútil, eso es hilo negro, con eso no podrás moverte hasta que yo te desate.

-Bueno… ya estoy en tus manos tal y como te prometí -Ino hizo memoria.

**Flash Back ..!***

-Cabron! te voy a matar!- Nadie jugaba con su amiga, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-No sufras, antes de que esto acabe te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo, por el momento... ¡¿Podrían echarme una mano chicos?-¿Que demo… ?-Dijo la rubia pero Sintió que alguien le ataba los tobillos a las patas de la mesa, ahora ya no podía cerrar las piernas, después sintió que Naruto la soltaba pero dos pares de manos la sujetaban de los brazos y los hombros, giro la cabeza a la izquierda y se quedo de piedra al ver quién o más bien dicho quienes la sujetaban  
**  
Fin Flash Back..!***

-insinúas… que te has dejado atrapar-Dijo la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo insinuó, lo afirmo.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Dame un solo motivo para no matarte.

-Dame tu a mí un solo motivo para que quieras matarme.-La contraataco

-¿Estas de broma? ¡ACABAS DE VIOLARME! – Puso los ojos en blanco y Naruto rio.

- jajajaja, ¿violarte? te acabo de dar el mejor sexo de tu vida, sin mi quizás nunca te habrías atrevido a meterte más de un dedo en tu trasero, ahora sabes lo sensible que eres y lo mucho que te gusta, incluso le ordene a mi mascota que te comiera la vagina y parecía que disfrutabas.

-Eso fue por la maldita droga que me diste, además incluso si no te matara por eso aun está el hecho de que violaste a mi mejor amiga.

-Cierto, empecé violándola como a ti, pero al igual que tu se corrió tantas veces como yo. -la determinación de matarlo de Ino vacilo.

-Mi-Mientes!, ella me dijo que fue horrible.-El kunai que antes estaba en el cuello de Naruto ahora vacilaba

-Veo que no me crees, ¿qué te parecería creer a tus propios ojos y oídos?

-¿De qué hablas?-Ino estaba confundida que no podía pensar con claridad, esto lo noto Naruto y sonriendo le dijo.

-Eres una Yamanaka, verdad? tu clan se especializa en técnicas mentales, y con una técnica en especial puedes acceder a los recuerdos de una persona.

-Si pero es costoso, cuesta días acceder a una mente y cruzar todas sus barreras.-El tenía razón.

-… ¿y si el sujeto retira voluntariamente esas barreras?- Dijo mientras su sonrisa era aun más amplia

-Haría falta que el sujeto tuviese una mente de acero y una sincera disponibilidad, entonces sería relativamente fácil.

-¡ese soy yo!

-¿Estas dispuesto a dejarme ver tus recuerdos?- Se sorprendió Ino.

-Todos no, solo los de esa noche… ¿qué me dices? -la curiosidad le pudo más que el sentido común y accedió.

-Está bien, pero no pienso desatarte- La rubia Retiro el kunai y Naruto la miro a los ojos.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa.- Ino hizo unos sellos y pego su frente a la de Naruto.

-TECNICA MENTAL: OJOS DE LA VERDAD! –Dijo la rubia

Ambos cayeron presa de la técnica, Ino miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una especie de túneles con el techo cubiertos de tuberías, el suelo estaba cubierto de agua, siguió las tuberías hasta que llego a una gran sala con una reja, la reja estaba cerrada con un papel que decía "sello". De detrás de la reja un siniestro calor emergía y aparecieron dos inmensos ojos rojos que la paralizaron, y escucho una voz de otro mundo.

-Acércate mujer.- Dijo una voz penetrante.

Sus pies se movieron involuntariamente, su corazón estaba apunto de salírsele del pecho, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca una enorme garra salió entre los barrotes, cuando estaba a un milímetro de su pecho algo tiro de ella, abrió los ojos, estaba abrazada al pecho de Naruto y el la envolvía entre sus brazos.

-¿Es que tienes que intentar comerte a todos mis invitados eh…Kyuubi?

-Este es el primero que traes estúpido!

-¿Así?... ¿Y qué me dices de Sasuke?

-Ese no lo trajiste tu, se coló sin permiso.-Su voz resonaba por todo el lugar.

-A veces no te soporto zorro pulgoso!

-Yo en cambio no te soporto nunca.

-Vámonos de aquí Ino, esta no es la mejor parte de mi alma.-Dicho esto la tomo de la mano y se marcharon de ahí.

Ino seguía en shock, había estado delante del rey de los Bijus, había intentado devorarla y había sido salvada por Naruto, era increíble como le hablaba al gran zorro como si fuese un conocido cualquiera, realmente asombroso, se separaron un poco y caminaron por los túneles, al rato Ino se dio cuenta de que iban cogidos de la mano y se sonrojo, pero se sintió estúpida al sonrojarse por algo así. Después de haber estado follando, un momento... follando? de eso nada, la había violado! Y ahí estaba ella caminando en su alma como una parejita cualquiera. Se soltó de su mano pero no se separo ni un metro mas, Naruto solo sonreía, llegaron a una puerta

-Estos son mis recuerdos de esa noche con Sakura- Dijo Naruto

Ino entro por la puerta y lo vio todo, vio como la empujo en la cama, como la ato, la desnudo, la forzó y algo que no espero, vio como su casta amiga se corría cada vez que lo hacia el rubio, eso no se lo había contado, pero sí que fue cierto el hecho de que se resistió cada vez hasta que prácticamente se desmayo en brazos del rubio, después vio el beso que se dieron en la puerta y a Ino le pareció que a Sakura le había costado demasiado quitárselo de encima.

Salieron de aquella habitación y de la mente de Naruto, Ino bajo el cuchillo

-¿Me crees ahora?- Dijo Naruto en un tono serio.

-Ahora te creo, pero aun así, aun si ella lo disfruto al final sigue siendo una violación-Dijo Ino en un susurro apenas audible.

-… ¿y qué piensas hacer? -Ino miro hacia abajo, vio que Naruto aun tenia la erección por la mamada de Hinata, se había sentado sobre el tan precipitadamente que no recordó que estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo pues su falda estaba debajo de sus pechos y no savia donde paraban sus rotas bragas, su vagina se frotaba contra su pene y estaba chorreando, seguramente aun tardaría en desaparecer el efecto de una droga tan potente. Así que decidió que se tomaría la justicia del ojo por ojo.

-Pagaras tu crimen tal y como lo pago Sakura- Dijo Ino con mirada lujuriosa

-¿me lo repites?- Naruto pregunto confuso

-Tu la violaste a ella… pues yo te violare a ti!-

* * *

**AVANSE**

_-aaahhhh!, ay, es enorme, esto no se acaba nunca, no entiendo cómo me ha cabido toda en el trasero sin desgarrarme, joder uff! Siento que está tocando fondo, ¿y Sakura tuvo esto siete veces? no me extraña que estuviese traumatizada- Dijo la rubia extasiada. Cuando la tuvo toda dentro empezó a moverse poco a poco, cada vez mas rápido –Si!, siii!, me siento completamente llena, como me excita este roce en mi vagina! -le dio otra bofetada- Y tu no disfrutes mientras uso tu pene cerdo!._

_Ino sentía como su vagina se estiraba al máximo, al poco de aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas sintió como el semen que aun tenia dentro de su ano empezaba a escurrirse por la presión de su pene en su interior, busco con la mirada a Hinata y la encontró en un rincón masturbándose._

* * *

**Que tal mis queridos lectores pervertidos? Hahaha,,, espero que estén satisfechos con este capítulo Masthema~Sama si que sabe,,, dejes sus reviews! Actualizaremos antes de la navidad así que dejen muchos!**

**DE SUS REVIEWS DEPENDERA QUE TAN LARGO SERA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**Con amor!**

**Masthema~Sama y Naru~NenaBlinD! **

**=)**


	8. Venganza!

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Rating:** MA… **Quien lea este fic esta BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD!**

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, Lemmon grafico.

_**Disclaymer** La historia original de este fic es de **masthema** que amablemente me permitió compartirles este Fic… El creador de Naruto es **Masashi Kishimoto**_

Pareja: el principal es "**NARUSAKU**". Hay varias parejas NaruHina, NaruIno, NaruAnko, SasuSaku, SakuIno, etc, tríos sexuales, lesbianismo y mucho mas.

**Escritura:**

-Diálogos-

-Pensamientos-

Cambio de escena "línea"

* * *

**TOMANDO EL CONTROL**

**Cáp. 8 "VENGANZA"**

-… ¿y qué piensas hacer? -Ino miro hacia abajo, vio que Naruto aun tenia la erección por la mamada de Hinata, se había sentado sobre el, tan precipitadamente, que no recordó que estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo pues su falda estaba debajo de sus pechos y no savia donde paraban sus rotas bragas, su vagina se frotaba contra su pene y estaba chorreando, seguramente aun tardaría en desaparecer el efecto de una droga tan potente. Así que decidió que se tomaría la justicia del ojo por ojo.

-Pagaras tu crimen tal y como lo pago Sakura- Dijo Ino con mirada lujuriosa.

-¿me lo repites?- Naruto pregunto confuso.

-Tu la violaste a ella… pues yo te violare a ti!

-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que dices? -Eso decía su boca pero su mente pensaba "BINGO", Ino le dio una bofetada.

-Silencio! nos has tratado a las dos como a putas… ahora… tu serás mi puta -Se quito la blusa y se termino de desnudar, excepto por sus botas, puso sus senos delante de la cara de Naruto - Saboréalas zorra!.

Naruto no lo dudo ni un momento y empezó a chupar lentamente los pezones de la rubia mientras esta le tiraba dolorosamente del pelo y movía su cadera, frotando su vagina contra la erección de el.

-Recuerda que esto es un castigo, te prohíbo que disfrutes- Dijo Ino mientras su vista se nublaba por tan ardiente placer.

-Lo que tu digas -Ino se movió un poco y situó su pene de el en la entrada de su vagina y poco a poco se fue bañando por sus fluidos, y forzando su cadera para tenerla toda.

-Ahh! Ahh!... e-es enorme, esto no se acaba nunca, no entiendo como me ha cabido toda en el trasero sin desgarrarme… JODER! Uff! Siento q-que esta tocando fo-fondo… y Sa… ¿Sakura tuvo esto siete veces? Ahh! No me extraña que estuviese trau-traumatizada- Dijo la rubia extasiada, empezó a moverse poco a poco acelerando las embestidas cada vez mas y mas rápido – Siii! Siii! Ahhh!, me siento completamente llena… como me excita este roce en mi vagina!- En ese momento Ino le planto otra bofetada- Y tu no disfrutes mientras uso tu pene cerdo!.

Ino sentía como su vagina se estiraba al máximo hasta un punto que no supo explicar, sin embargo al poco tiempo de aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas sintió como el semen que aun tenia en su ano empezaba a escurrirse por la presión del pene de Naruto en su interior, busco con la mirada a Hinata y la encontró en un rincón masturbándose mientras los observaba sin perder ningún detalle de la situación. Ino sonrió mientras pensaba que se podrían poner aun mejor las cosas y la llamo.

- Ven aquí puta! -Hinata la miro y dudo si ir o no, entonces observo al rubio y ante una afirmación de este obedeció, cuando estuvo a su lado Ino la cojio de los cabellos y la acerco a su rostro quedando a un par de centímetros de rozar sus labios- ¿No estas tan enamorada de tu amo? …pues empieza a limpiar lo que me a ensuciado!

Ino llevo la cabeza de Hinata hasta su trasero y esta pego su boca al ano de Ino y empezó a lamer todo el semen que se escapaba de el, cuando dejo de gotear metió la lengua para saborear a su amiga. La rubia estaba al borde del placer, jamás se imagino que eso fuera lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, subía por el pene de Naruto hasta casi la punta para dejarse caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre aquel pene tan duro como la roca, Naruto sentía como aplastaba sus testículos.

- Sufre bastardo! y aprende a respetar a las mujeres – Ino le decía entre jadeos, estaba tan caliente que el orgasmo no se hizo esperar – joder! Joder! M-M-ME CORRO... ahhhhh!

En un instante después estaba quieta todavía con el pene de Naruto dentro, el movía un poco las caderas pues aun no se havia corrido, pero la rubia quería hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que había hecho y decidió torturarlo mas. Salio de el y con un pedazo de hilo negro le ato la base del pene.

-Asi no podrás correrte. Y tu puta! -dirigiéndose a Hinata- Ven aquí y chupasela hasta que le estalle – Un brillo apareció en los hijos de Hinata y muy contenta se acerco y engullo el miembro de el hasta la base, degustando su sabor mezclado con el de Ino, delicioso- Increíble! la muy guarra se lo traga toda! se nota que la tienes bien entrenada – Naruto no hizo mas que sonreír e Ino camino un poco hasta situarse detrás de Hinata y empezó a mirarla con desprecio.- Todo esto porque quise venir a ayudarte! que sucia mujerzuela estas echa. – Se puso de cuclillas y repentinamente le metió de golpe tres dedos en su vagina moviéndolos violentamente sin piedad, pero la peliazul esto la éxito mas y movía las caderas buscando aun mas una profunda penetración - A ti también te voy a hacer pagar! Es tu culpa por chuparme mi vagina… ahora te voy a reventar!

-Si quieres hacerlo hazlo bien- Dijo Naruto ante la atónita mirada de Ino.

-¿Q-Que dices?.

-Entra al cuarto donde estaba Hinata, la puerta de la derecha del armario, en el cajón de abajo hay algo que quizá te guste.

Ino hizo lo que dijo y cuando abrió la puerta apenas se podía creer todo lo que ahí había, cada objeto le llamaba la atención pero lo que encontró en el cajón de abajo la sedujo completamente, era un consolador de doble punta con unos arneses, no se necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber como usar tan majestuosa cosa. Lo cojio una punta acercándola hasta la entrada de su vagina y se lo metió, aunque era de un gran tamaño no lo era tanto como el pene del rubio por lo que entro relativamente fácil, se aseguro los arneses alrededor de sus caderas y la otra punta quedo colgando como si le hubiese crecido un pene, cuando lo tocaba o movía el que estaba dentro de ella también se movía causándole un gran placer. Asi salio al comedor, Hinata seguía mamando el pene de Naruto con el toda su parte íntima expuesta e Ino se acerco y no tardo ni medio minuto en enterrárselo todo.

-A ver si te gusta sin lubricar perra!

Empezó a sacarlo y meterlo todo, cada movimiento le daba placer y ver como se estremecía Hinata le daba aun mas placer, le metía aquella cosa de plástico de forma enfurecida casi sin control, no le importaba si en ese momento le hacia daño, y justo cuando vio correrse a hinata con el pene de Naruto en la boca estallo en otro gran orgasmo que le nublo casi por completo la vista, esta era la primera vez que hacia muchas cosas de este tipo, pero cuando su mente se aclaro un poco se pregunto a si misma como podía darle tanto placer el violar a otra mujer.

Naruto no aguanto mas y rompió el hilo negro como si fuese de papel y penetro la boca de Hinata como si se tratara de una vagina, hasta que estuvo apunto del orgasmo la tendió boca arriba y la regó de arriba abajo con todo su semen, Ino lo miraba fascinada y tenia curiosidad de donde salía tanto semen.

Una vez que el rubio termino se volvió a sentar en el sillón y descanso un poco, Ino aun se encontraba sentada en el suelo y Hinata se frotaba por todo el cuerpo aquella sustancia blanca como si fuese loción de ducha.

- pudiste haberte escapado antes- Dijo Ino cuando cayo en cuenta de cuantas veces Naruto había estado atado en el hospital para que no escapase.

-mmm… Shizune ya lo intentaba atándome con ese hilo en el hospital cuando tenia doce años, si entonces no lo logro menos ahora.-Dijo Naruto con los parpados cerrados

- ¿Y si te hubiese degollado? -Naruto negó con un dedo y una sonrisa que hizo que se estremeciera.

-Ino… nunca tuviste el control, solo te lo deje saborear, por cierto, hay que ver que eres una maldita sádica! -ella se sonrojo al pensar en todo lo que havia echo tanto con el como con Hinata, quien lo habría imaginado.

-La culpa es tuya por darme esa droga tan potente.- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Eso me recuerda algo -saco una bolsa de bolitas rojas de su bolsillo y sonrrio mostrando sus dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos-Esto es lo que te has tomado –Uno observo e instintivamente retrocedió asustada.

-¿N-No estarás pensando en obligarme a tomas mas cosas de esa? -dijo temblando, si una dosis la havia hecho hacer aquello, no se imaginaba que haría si comía una bolsa como aquella, talvez podía destrozar su cuerpo, Naruto observo como Ino temblaba y se comió una para soltar una tremenda carcajada.

-Nunca se me ocurriría dártelas todas, es malo para la línea y provoca caries -dijo mientras comia otra.

-¡¿Q-Que? –Ahora si que ya no entendía absolutamente nada, Naruto observo su mirada confundida y cogiendo una tercera le tiro la bolsa a Ino, cuando la tuvo en las manos leyó la etiqueta e inmediatamente sus ojos se desorbitaron, la respiración se le acelero y sintió como la sangre se le congelaba- es-esto es...

-Esto son gomitas de fresa.-Dijo mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos.

- Pe-pero...pero... -repetía anonadada. Todavía no podía entender nada, como era posible si ella sintió todo aquello y la había llevado hasta un placer que nunca se imagino.

-Pero tu creías que era "Fuego", por desgracia por culpa de cierto sannin, que descanse en paz, en Konoha es una sustancia controlada y difícil de conseguir, además a mi no me gusta usar drogas con la mujeres. No obstante sabia que tu como medico que eres conocerías los efectos de una dosis concentrada.

-Entonces, todo lo que he echo... -dijo mirando el consolador que aun tenia atado a la cintura y dentro de su vagina.

-Solo fue sugestión, te hice creer que estabas profundamente drogada que tu cuerpo se rindió al placer de que era producto de la droga. Todo lo que has hecho, dicho y sentido ha salido de tus propios deseos reprimidos.- Dijo naruto mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!- Dijo Ino mientras lo apartaba violentamente y se levantaba del suelo.

-Vamos Ino, no me niegues lo mucho que te ha gustado, -dijo poniéndose a su altura- Deberías rendirte al placer -y nuevamente se acerco a ella y le planto un beso a la fuerza, pero segundos mas tarde se aparto de golpe al sentir un dolor y el liquido carmesí en sus labios - me has mordido! -Ino relamió la sangre que le quedaba en sus labios y con una sonrisa provocadora le contesto.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto? -El la miro con furia y le dio una bofetada que la tiro al suelo, ella giro la cara y siguió sonriendo, Observo a Hinata no muy lejos de ahí, se acerco lentamente a cuatro patas hasta ella, se puso encima y le metió el consolador en la vagina, pego sus pechos a los de la peliazul remojándose del semen de Naruto y frotándose contra ella, giro la cara y miro a Naruto con lujuria. - Ven aquí y viólame otra vez, MALDITO! -después pego su boca a la de Hinata y empezó a mover su lengua dentro de su boca, Hinata solo movía las caderas frenéticamente y abría mas de piernas para facilitarle la labor.

Naruto veía como las dos mujeres se follaban y poco a poco su pene se puso erecto otra vez, miro el apetitoso trasero de Ino y no pudo negarse a la "amable" petición de la rubia

-Como tú quieras, zorra sádica.-Camino hasta situarse detrás de esta y empezaba pasar su lengua por todo su trasero y metiéndole un par de dedos en su ano.

Esto se adivinaba como otra noche sin dormir, desde que hacia unos días havia empezado con esto apenas descansaba, aun se preguntaba ¿como demonios pudo aguantar tanto tiempo de burdel en burdel su sensei?. Termino de lubricarla y apoyo la punta de su nuevamente duro miembro en la entrada del ano de Ino.

-Esto es la guerra- pensó antes de embestirla completamente.

* * *

Desde aquel dia Ino frecuentaba constantemente el piso de Hinata, con el permiso del rubio, la peliazul podía follar con Ino tanto como quisiera si el no le ordenaba nada, pero solo podía referirse a ella como "Ino-sama", para dejar en claro que su único dueño era el, por supuesto Naruto también se la follaba a menudo, cuando Hinata salía de la aldea sola o a las dos a la vez, una noche estaba bebiendo en el bar que solía frecuentar con Lee, bebía solo en la barra ya que Ino y Hinata estaban fuera de la aldea en una misión y no havia nadie mas que el.

Recapacitaba sobre lo que havia estado haciendo en las ultimas semanas, havia violado a tres mujeres y solo una de ellas no se havia vuelto su amante o su esclava, pero para su desgracia fue la que mas lamento no haber podido poseer.  
Aunque le doliera, en el fondo, amaba a Sakura, solo una cosa havia cambiado en eso, antes quería estar junto a ella, quería ser su esclavo para tenerla feliz, ahora era diferente, ahora deseaba que ella fuese su esclava, deseaba que fuese suya a toda costa, pero después de lo que havia pasado parecía algo imposible. Por el momento solo havia respondido a impulsos primarios, ahora ya no contaba con el factor sorpresa y ella estaría a la defensiva, ¿como podía hacer que una mujer haga lo que el quiere?

Había estado frecuentando la biblioteca, leyendo libros de psicología y conducta, también havia leído algunos libros sobre relaciones amo-esclavo, se sentía fascinado por como un poco de autoridad podía influenciar en la mente de las mujeres, pero habían cosas que los libros no enseñaban y se lamentaba cada vez en cuanto pensaba que le habría podido ayudar su buen maestro ero-senin, el que se havia recorrido todos los burdeles del continente sabría como orientarlo, pero desgraciadamente el ya no estaba.

-Valla! Mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¿no seria ya hora de que los niños estuviesen en la cama? –Dijo una persona a sus espaldas.

Naruto giro la cabeza y vio a una mujer de cabello violeta atado en una coleta alta, los ojos castaños claro. Llevaba un abrigo marrón con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extendía desde el cuello hasta los muslos. También lleva una minifalda naranja oscura, una correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura, asi como su protector de frente, un colgante y unas espinilleras. Sonrió para si mismo.

-Puede, pero ya sabes que a los niños nos tiene que llevar a la cama una mujer hermosa o si no nos quedamos trasnochando hasta tarde Anko-sensei-Dijo esto mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear, ella se quedo quieta un momento y cuando el no aparto la vista ni se turbo lo mas mínimo se echo a reír con escandalosas carcajadas

-ja ja ja! Que gran boquita tiene el niño, por esa respuesta te has ganado una copa -le hizo una señal al camarero y este sirvió dos copas de sake que el rubio se llevo a la boca- ah Y otra cosa! no deberías llamar sensei a nadie de tu mismo rango, te hace ver como un novato.- Dijo mientras fruncía el seño levemente.

-mmm… no es un mal consejo.

-Te veo muy solo, yo diría que Hinata esta fuera de la aldea, ¿no es asi?

-Si, es una noche aburrida, por desgracia desde que me ascendieron a Jounin de elite tengo demasiado tiempo libre.-Dijo Naruto con aburrimiento.

-Normalmente para cuando un Shinobi llega a donde tu estas ya ha realizado cientos de misiones y en este tiempo libre vale para descansar, pero tu te has saltado el proceso natural, por lo que ahora aun estas demasiado verde para sentarte a leer un libro, a mi al principio me pasaba lo mismo

-¿Y ahora?.

-Bueno... cuando no estoy de misión o entrenando procuro quédame de ver con Kurenai para entretenerme, pero desde que es madre me cuesta horrores que salga a tomar una copa.

-¿Y si no puede quedar con su amiga? -Anko sonrió enigmáticamente y tras mirar de arriba abajo al rubio le dijo.

-Entonces busco algún tipo bueno para follar un rato –Dijo mientras observaba atentamente la reacción de Naruto, a la mayoría de hombres con un comentario como ese los sonrojaba hasta las orejas y el resto se le insinuaría en menos de cuatro segundos, pero Naruto solo tardo tres.

-Entonces ya sabe "sempai", si puedo ayudarla a pasar el rato aquí me tiene- Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a Anko le sorprendió de sobremanera aquella oferta, pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue la mirada de Naruto, era igual que la del cuarto Hokage, recordó cuando estuvo a sus ordenes durante la guerra contra la aldea de la roca, Minato era un hombre honorable, pero podía ser muy cruel con sus enemigos, siempre que havia visto a Naruto recordaba sus ojos pero desde hacia unas semanas parecía que algo diferente brillase en ellos. Quizás podría llamarse un destello de crueldad, algo oscuro que nunca havia visto en el, pero que lo hacia condenadamente atractivo.

-Si, claro, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me haría la quinta si se enterase de que he corrompido al niño de sus ojos.-Dijo ella burlándose

-No se tu… pero yo no le cuento a la vieja con quien me acuesto o con quien no… además, quizás sea yo el que te corrompa -dijo acercándose a donde ella estaba, por un segundo se acerco tanto a su cara que sus alientos se mezclaron.

-¿Es-Estas hablando enserio muchacho? te advierto que podrías llevarte una sorpresa.-Anko definitivamente se había puesto nerviosa al sentir el calido aliento del rubio que chocaba en sus labios

-Cuando se trata de sorprender a la gente soy el numero uno.-Sonrió orgulloso de si mismo, el se la llevaría a la cama y la haría gemir como nunca.

-DEMUESTRALO! -dijo desafiante a lo que el rubio solo sonrió.

* * *

Minutos después estaban subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Anko, o mas bien dicho, intentaban subir, pues tan pronto como habían llegado al portal el rubio se lanzo de forma desenfrenada a por los labios de Anko, ella se dejaba hacer y avanzaba de espaldas, pero no para apartarse sino par avanzar mientras dejaba que el rubio le explorase la boca con la lengua, cuando consiguieron llegar hasta la cama, tropezando a oscuras con todos los muebles, el la empujo sobre la cama y se la quedo mirando, ella se quito el abrigo y se saco las botas.

Para Naruto esta seria una experiencia nueva, iba a follar con una mujer a la que no tenia necesidad de violar y eso le hizo dudar un momento del paso a seguir, se quito su abrigo y se desnudo quedando en bóxer, mientras ella se quito todo menos las bragas, el se lanzo sobre ella y la beso a conciencia, ella no huía de la batalla, solo se dejaba hacer.  
Le acaricio los pechos con las dos manos y pronto abandono su boca para chupar y lamer aquellos senos perfectos, ni grandes ni pequeñas, Anko gemía sin ningún pudor y le agarraba del pelo pegándolo a su pecho para que le lamiera mas fuerte, cuando sus pezones estuvieron completamente erectos e hinchados tiro del cabello al rubio hacia abajo, Naruto entendió y enseguida se dirigió hacia su ingle, cuando llego paso un dedo por encima de sus bragas, estaban empapadas de sus fluidos, usando toda la superficie de la lengua lamió su vagina por encima de su ropa interior durante un instante pero pronto las hizo a un lado para meterle dos dedos al tiempo que estimulaba su clítoris.

Después de un rato de lamidas, tirones y movimientos por parte de los dos se pusieron en una pose quedando en 69, las bragas de Anko estaban enrolladas en uno de sus tobillos, cuando la morena le bajo los boxers al rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

-_Kami-sama_! Menudo pene tienes!-Dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

Naruto no contesto porque tenia la lengua dentro de la vagina de ella. Por otra parte Anko primero saboreo el pene del rubio de arriba abajo, lamió la puntita mordisqueándola suavemente al tiempo que le masajeaba diestramente los testículos, pero Naruto no estaba preparado para una boca asi, cuando Anko se metió a la boca toda su hombría de una vez casi hasta rozar sus testículos, se sintió como si en vez de boca aquello fuese una aspiradora y no solo eso, sentía como la garganta de Anko se contraía y se relajaba produciéndole un placer que hizo que por un momento dejase de lamer la vagina de ella, preso de la maravillosa sensación. Después de muchas mamadas Hinata lo hacia realmente bien, pero no havia ningún punto de comparación con aquella soberana mamada que le estaba dando Anko.

Si las cosas seguían asi lo haría reventar sin haberla penetrado, le saco el pene de encima y la puso de espaldas sobre la cama, se situó encima de ella, entre sus pierna, apoyo la punta de su pene en la entrada de su vagina y empujo hasta el fondo, Anko respondió agarrando muy fuerte los brazos de el mientras gemía profundamente, su vagina estaba húmeda y se relajado aun mas, permitiendo una entrada absoluta pero apretaba su pene como si fuese una mano, cuando empezó a moverse ella lo cojio del cuello y pego su boca a la del rubio, metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla, por un segundo estuvo a punto de apartar la cabeza, reunió todo su auto control y lucho contra la lengua de la morena hasta que empujo la batalla a la boca de la chica, sintió que gemía un poco mas profundamente y su vagina se estrechaba aun mas, Naruto sentía un placer enorme pero no pensaba correrse el primero, aquello seria demasiado vergonzoso asi que cuando ella gimió un poco mas fuerte la agarro del trasero y se puso de pie sin sacársela, ella lo rodeo con las piernas y se agarro aun mas a su cuello, le dio fuerte, con todas sus ganas la penetraba frenéticamente sin darle cuartel, ella lejos de quejarse gemía cada vez mas alto hasta que soltó un pequeño grito cuando el la dejo caer con todo su peso sobre su miembro y se corrió apretando los dientes, justo cuando ella se corrió Naruto le dio gracias a dios pues no tardo aguanto ni un segundo mas en correrse el dentro de aquella fantástica vagina tan estrecha, inundándola de semen hasta que no había mas espacio y empezó a gotear por los pliegues de esta aun llena de la polla de Naruto, lentamente y resoplando ambos por el esfuerzo la deposito sobre la cama y se tumbo al lado.

-Y dime… -dijo agitado- ¿Te he sorprendido? -Anko respiraba mas tranquila que el pero tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, ambos estaban sudados.

-Lo cierto es que tu no me has sorprendido mucho, pero tu amigo me ha dejado con la boca abierta, hacia mucho que no encontraba uno de este tamaño –decía ella tocándole su semi-erecto pene, a Naruto le molesto ligeramente ese comentario.

-Hablas como si lo único bueno fuera mi miembro. -Anko se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios.

-No te ofendas cariño, pero eres como un libro abierto para mí.

-¿Si?... y según tu, ¿que es lo que lees?-Naruto la miraba con el seño fruncido pasando uno de sus brazos por su espalda.

-Que todavía eres muy inexperto -dijo segura de si misma.

-Pues aun no eh dejado a ninguna sin correrse y tu misma no te quejabas cuando te follaba -dijo un poco molesto, Anko se apresuro a calmarlo con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en su pecho y le daba otro beso.

-No te enfades semental, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado agresivo en el sexo, te tomas el asunto como si fuese un combate en el que lo más importante es hacer que el rival se corra y ahí es cuando se nota que no hace demasiado que has empezado a practicar el sexo. Usas tu pene como si fuera un kunai y te olvidas de una regla básica cuando estas con una mujer. -Naruto dejo de sentirse ofendido y presto atención para escuchar intrigado las palabras de Anko.

-Y… ¿cual es esa regla?

-Que las mujeres no quieren cuatro orgasmos en una hora, prefieren uno que valga por cuatro, en cuanto he gemido un poco más de lo normal te has puesto a follarme para apresurar el orgasmo.

**Avance**

* * *

_-¿Kage bunshin? esto se siente agradable, pero cuando lo hagas con otras ve con cuidado, no todas las mujeres reaccionaran bien a esto-Dijo Anko relamiéndose los labios, Naruto respondió sin dejar de tocarla y pasando la lengua sobre su garganta._

-Tu no eres como todas las mujeres Anko, para satisfacer a una mujer tan especial como tu se necesitan técnicas dignas de una diosa. -Anko escuchaba esto y curiosamente en lugar de reírse como haría en otras ocasiones se sonrojo completamente.

-maldito niño! Acaso, ¿estas halagándome?... vas por buen camino, sigue.

-Tienes una piel tan suave que dos manos no me alcanzan, quiero acariciar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, saborear cada pliegue de tu piel y escuchar tus gemidos de placer.

* * *

**Hola! Hola!**

Lo se, lo se! MATENME! Siento mucho haberme ausentado un par de años TT-TT pero no fue porque yo haiga querido, pase por momentos difíciles que me impedían seguir con muchas cosas,,,, pero **YA REGRESE**! Continuare cada uno de los fic que tengo pendientes y seguiré actualizando cada semana.

Porfa déjenme sus criticas, opiniones, tomatazos, insultos, etc…. Si tienen alguna idea para una aportación es bueno que la hagan saber ;D… espero que les guste este Cáp.! NOS LEEMOS LA PROX. SEMANA!

**¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?**


End file.
